DC Hero Academia
by Reaction Writer
Summary: what happens when America decides to adopt the concept of Hero Schools... they ask Nezu for help, and what does what the rat-bear principal do? He irresponsibly sends the cinnamon roll known for breaking his limbs. so follow Izuku as he handles the city of tomorrow, romance, high school drama and the future of American meta-children (IzukuxHarem, Dad-might, and More)
1. Metropolis

**So here's my BNHA x DC Superhero girls fic**

**-(Enjoy)-**

Izuku couldn't help but have a knot in his stomach, then again he was on the other side of the world in America for the first time. By himself. Living alone. By himself… again

The reason being…

He had been selected by U.A. as an ambassador to Metropolis High school, he didn't know why him of all people, but he's here… in the city of tomorrow… 7000 miles away from his mom and Eri, the only family member that he knew in his life and the closest thing to a sister he has ever had

"You'll b-be fine, just take a d-deep breath" said Izuku to himself as he looked out the window of his taxi. He was now on his way to the apartment that he was going to be living in for the next year

Izuku stepped out of the cab, grabbing his luggage he looked up and saw that it wasn't an actual apartment, it was a very expensive looking five-story Brown-stone with a front-facing garage

"It's a lot b-bigger than I thought i-it w-would be" the boy said, he double-checked the address that All Might had given him. Having some doubts he decides to call the Number One Hero

"**Hello Young Midoriya, How Are You Doing!?"**

"Good All Might-sensei, I just had a question about the apartment… are you sure that the address you gave me was right?" Izuku again looks up at the house, considering that it was a three-story house in the middle of a major metropolitan city meant that it probably cost a pretty penny "It looks really expensive"

"**Considering that I paid ten Million dollars for it, it should"** All Might said **"and that does include how much I paid for renovations"**

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" The ninth user shouts out

"**Yes I know Izuku, and it was worth every bit of it"** the hero said **"Now I must be off, get acquainted with your living space and get some rest you will start school on Monday so you will have to meet with principal Waller… also, remember U.A. is giving you a monthly stipend"**

"Oh o-okay bye All Might and thank you" Izuku said "Oh and can you say hi to my mom and Eri for me"

"**I will my boy. now go rest, you must be exhausted from your flight" **All Might hung up, allowing izuku to take in his home for the foreseeable future, and for lack of a better word it did feel rather homey and like those American sitcoms, Mina watches about the 20 somethings trying to make it in the big city and living in an apartment that they shouldn't be able to afford.

Back with Izuku as he gave himself a tour of the house and listed everything the floors as such;

1st floor had a fully furnished living room, stocked kitchen and dining area, 2 guest rooms and a private gym that led out to the private backyard pool (to be used in a swimsuit chapter later)

The 2nd floor that held the master bedroom, the private bath that was pretty much an Onsen and a private office

The 3rd floor had two more bedrooms, a bathroom, and its own living area

The entirety of the 4th floor was just a library filled to the brim with books, a large table in the middle of the room that could fit a class of 20 easily. It also had access to the roof

The roof itself did have a nice view but was rather baren _'I'll probably put a picnic table up here'_

Finally, the garage and when Izuku stepped inside he saw it was pretty much vacant except for a motorcycle…

A brand new Harley Street Rod 750 with a green paint job that matched his hair that had a gift tag hanging from the handlebars along with the keys. Izuku picked up the tag and read it;

_**Dear, Izuku **_

_**Considering how… destructive using Full Cowl can be for traversal and how confident I am in your driving skill, I have decided to trust you with this as long as you are responsible**_

_**Sincerely, All Might **_

_**P.S.- Also before going on about the legalities of you driving, please check the envelope that you've received from Principal Nezu**_

_**P.S.S.- Don't tell your mother, she worries enough**_

Izuku smiled, thinking _'I have the best dad' _continuing to smile for a minute or two before realizing what he just thought

…

…

…

"Oh My Gosh, I Just Called All Might My Dad!" The boy said loudly, embarrassed and thanking God that the hero, in mention wasn't here to look at his embarrassed face

**[Meanwhile in Japan]**

Toshinori in his true form sneezed abruptly, almost scattering his stack of paperwork

"You're not allergic to anything are you?" Nezu asked joining the Hero in a round of late-night paperwork as well

"No, just a simple sneeze"

"Could be the old old trope that someone is talking about you?"

"Considering how much he already talks about me, it could be my son" it would explain the sense of pride and joy he felt during the sneeze

Nezu waited to see if Toshinori would realize what he just said

"I-I meant I-Izuku" the blonde said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face

**[Metropolis]**

Izuku sighed as he laid down in the master bedroom. He looked through the envelope principle Nezu gave him, it had two things one was both a motorcycle and regular car license issued in the young hero's name and a stack of five thousand dollars in new bills with a sticky note that read _**'spending cash to hold you over until you first stipend payment'**_in the odd principal's handwriting

Izuku quickly got over how weird Principle Nezu could be and lay down on his new bed he fidgeted around tired and nervous, kinda obvious considering his personality and that he was halfway across the world by himself about to start a new school.

It's completely normal to feel that way… right?

But he's here now, so might as well make the best of it. Maybe this could be a good thing, exposure to other countries might help him in the future

So with it being around midnight in Japan, he tried to go to bed to get rid of jet lag, but he was with all that anxiety and excitement…

that very excitement preventing him from going to sleep, so he thought about America's much laxer laws regarding quirks and then one sentence popped to mind _'Vigilantism is completely legal here…' _

…

…

…

He jumped out and up from his bed, put on his hero newly redesigned hero suit Delta, now with a protective visor Mei had put a stripped-down police radio in the now shorter 'rabbit ears' and added a Heads up display to the visor, he also got a pair of Melissa's full gauntlets to minimize damage to his arms, and the final upgrade was several plates of flexible and rigid ballistic armor the most noticeable being the two red plates on his chest and back

He headed down to the garage, entering the garage once more he mounted the Motorcycle, puts the key in the ignition, starts it, drops it into 1st gear and launches himself out of the garage

Izuku weaved through traffic racing and popping the occasional wheelie, he liked the feel of the Motorbike but couldn't help but feel like there were somethings missing.

That train of thought was broken by_**'Attention all units we have a 10-33 in front of the Daily Planet, do not engage with creature and aid in securing the Area'**_coming from the police radio as his HUD showed the fastest route, he immediately speeds off even faster than he was ready going

When he arrived in front of the newspaper building he caught the sight of the large tentacle monster trashing the block

"SHE'S GONNA GET CRUSHED!" a woman yelled, Izuku saw what the woman was yelling about.

It was a small girl who had tripped in the monster's path of destruction

Izuku's mind didn't think his body just reacted as he speeds off towards the small child on his Bike.

the monster sees the girl and tries to bring own one of its tentacles down on her

Izuku scoops the small girl up as the massive limb crashes behind him. he raced towards a police barricade

***CRASH!* **

Only for it to be blocked by a car thrown by the monster _'Damn It!' _izuku thought before looking around for a spot to retreat, he sees that a partially destroyed flatbed tow truck with the ramp down was his only choice

"Hold On!" Izuku said to the small girl, who wrapped her arms and legs around izuku and closed her eyes shut as the young hero shoot off towards the ramp. he dodged the more Tentacles and debris as he reached the truck and ramped off it, the girl holds on tighter as she felt the moment of weightlessness right before Izuku landed.

Izuku continues to ride for a few feet only to slam on the brakes to slide his Motorcycle, Akira style coming to a full stop. He hands the girl off to a nearby Firefighter.

He made his way towards the monster, only to be stopped by an officer "Kid What Are You Doing, Stand Back And Wait For Superman!"

At that point, the monster flung another car towards the young Hero's current position. Izuku immediately activate Full Cow at 20% and leaps into the air to dropkick the car back the monster

"**Alabama Smash!"** Izuku shouted before lands back on the ground

The Officer looked stupefied and just got out of the way, Izuku jumps back over the police Barricade to do battle with the monster, he saw more civilians trapped under rubble and ran towards them.

The monster recovered from the car being launched at it and saw izuku it roared and lashed out trying to strike down the One For All user preventing him from getting too the trapped civilians

'_I can't get to the trapped people with this thing on me,'_ izuku thought to himself as continued to dodge the tentacles _'I need to take it out'_

The boy waited until another limb tried to crush him, he jumped onto it and ran up the monster, he reared his fist back

"**Detroit Smash!"** he lands a direct hit on the monster's face, sending the monster sliding back

Izuku hit the ground running returning to the pinned down civilians. He lifts the debris of the civilians, their eyes widen in panic as they point behind Izuku

The green-haired boy turned to see that the monster had gotten back up again and was making a B-line towards the hero

"OH NO!" a civilian shouted in fear

Izuku stood his ground, smile visible on his face for all to see

"There is no need to fear…"

He focused his one for all into his right arm, the red/orange veins of light becoming visible and the monster gets closer, Izuku waited

"…For I Am…" Izuku punched the monster just it reached him, the sheer air pressure breaking the sound barrier, destroying two of the monster's tentacles "HERE!"

Izuku gritted his teeth, that move caused him a lot of pain in his arm but it gave time to the civilians to get to safety, so it was worth it

The monster got up again with two of its limbs destroyed, it flew into a blind rage.

Izuku activated Full Cowl at 50 percent, ready to face off against the monster…

Only for a woman to come out of nowhere and drive her sword deep into the monster's skull, She stood tall, had long dark blueish hair and radiant tanned skin. She was muscular yet with a feminine figure. Her armor red and blue with bronze 'W' shaped breastplate, shoulder pauldrons and greaves. silver bracelets on her arms, a golden tiara on her head and star earrings.

"Warrior Of Zeus I Come To Aid You!" she said loudly still on top of the monster before pulling her weapon from the monster head she leaped down and calmly walked towards Izuku, letting the monster fall dead behind her

Normally Izuku would have asked twenty questions all at once, but they're more pressing matters at hand...

"Lois Lane of the Metropolis High Gazette here, what do you new heroes have to say about the monster attack?"

…the media

Lois turned to the ginger boy behind her "Olsen! tell me you got the shot" the photographer nodded showing her the video he took of both Izuku and the Amazon woman "Nice job Olsen, now about those intervie- and they left"

In the distance the sound of Izuku's motorcycles almost drowns out the "Sooorrry!" he shouted out as he left with the amazon

**::15 minutes later::**

Izuku had parked his bike in an alleyway next to a supermarket, as now Izuku and the mystery warrior were now on top of the roof of said market.

"S-sorry for d-dragging you way l-like t-that" he apologized

"There is no need for that" the girl said "As a warrior of Zeus you must have had a proper reason"

"Actually I-I d-did it without t-thinking"

"That aside, I believe that introductions are in order" she struck a pose with both her hands on her hips to stand tall with a heroic stance "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons of themyscira. I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite and with their blessing, I was allowed to enter the world of man"

Izuku was stunned so he asks "World of man?"

"Yes, Themyscira is an island that is solely populated by Warrior women"

Izuku stops himself knowing that if were to ask any more questions that they would be here for hours

"I am izuku Midoriya but my hero name is Deku, I'm from japan… and I would like to thank you for assisting me" he said with a bow

"No thanks are required, to slay that monster was an honor as it should be for all amazons" Diana said with pride

'_Amazon?'_ Izuku thought _"oh right she said that she was from a place that only has woman, how would that work, if it's only women how do they keep a stable population up…" _the young hero went on muttering to himself for a while

Though not put off by Izuku's rambling like many who first experienced the odd habit of the Izuku's, she did find it odd "I apologize warrior of Zeus but I must be off"

"Hm, oh s-sorry about t-that D-Diana-san" Izuku apologize "I didn't m-mean to c-creep you o-out"

"I have no knowledge of this 'creep out' but I assure that the reason you, my leaving has nothing to do with your incoherent muttering…" Que blow to Izuku's self-esteem "... but I am on a journey to become the greatest hero ever seen by the world of man and to bring others to join me, now I must be off and I do hope we cross paths again"

Before Izuku could ask her any more questions she leaps into the air and onto the other buildings before running along the rooftops

"Uh… o-okay bye" He jumped down onto his motorcycle and drives off back to his new home

As he arrived and parked in the garage, he took off his cowl and walked towards the living room. He plopped down on the couch to decompress in silence

"Kind of you to finally join me" A Woman's voice behind him said

Izuku on instinct activated Full cowl and sprung up to see who was there when he turned he saw a…

A Middle-aged black woman wearing a simple black two-piece suit with a white dress shirt

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Izuku asked, more than ready to let out a full out smash in he needed

"Unless you want to destroy half the block calm down, I'm Amanda Waller" (G1 version from DC Superhero Girls) the woman answers nonchalantly as if there wasn't a boy who can in actuality destroy the entire city block with one full force smash

"Wait… Waller…" that name sounded familiar

"You wouldn't happen to the Principle of Metropolis High School would you?" Izuku asked

"The very same" Waller answered calmly

"Ah!" Izuku turned off his quirk in a moment of panicked realization "S-sorry Waller-sensei I d-didn't mean to t-threaten you"

Had Waller been the young inexperienced agent she was about twenty years ago she would have laughed at izuku's sudden and drastic change in demeanor…

she didn't

"Let me cut to the chase Izuku" she said seriously, causing Izuku to give her his full attention "do you know what this Ambassadorship program is for and why you were chosen for it?"

"Um… n-not really" Izuku answered "A-all I really know was that a month ago my m-mom and I were called into a meeting with Aizawa-sensei, All-Might, and principal Nezu, they told me about me being selected about it and said that it would be best to take the offer"

"Very well then allow me to explain, as you know here in America we don't have the best treatment of those who are perceived differently and that applies double to those with superpowers as well, whether they be hero or villain" Waller stated "That's where you come in"

"H-how?"

"Because I convinced my superiors to try to make an effort for once and to test the model of the Japanese government have to teach those with extra-human abilities instead of simply leaving them to their own devices" she explained, "you are simply here to help guide students through this experiment of ours"

"But w-why chose m-me?" Izuku asked, his self-confidence issue showing

"We considered three possible choices, you and your classmates Shoto and Katsuki" Waller stated tossing three files with all three of their names "Shoto's father refused outright and when I went through Katsuki's file I was actually surprised that U.A. let such a problematic student join"

"Y-yeah that s-sound about r-right" Izuku stated "but why w-was I in the running for it"

"We thought you were best suited for the task at hand, we went over the case files for the USJ, Training camp and Yakuza incidents and even the unofficial report of your fight with Stain all of those have described you as a capable leader and more than able to take charge and control a situation"

The green-haired boy felt embarrassed "So y-you want me t-to prove that training people to use their quirks is b-better than n-not?"

"Essentially yes, now I will say that others will join you and will some heroes retired and active will be there to teach you as well" she said

"W-who did y-you have in mind?"

"Well I am not at liberty to give you their actual names but as of now their hero alias are Wildcat, Black Canary and Red Tornado"

"So a m-mixture of old and n-new?"

"Yes, now before I leave, consider buying a second motorcycle so you don't get caught and go and familiarize yourself with Metropolis, either way, I will see you on Monday and remember when we meet next I will just be your principal" she stated abruptly before leaving

"Goodbye waller-sensei and thank you, I-I'll won't let you down" he said with a bow

"Words don't mean anything to me Izuku, results do" she closed the door behind her leaving just our young green-haired hero with a lot more weight on his shoulders, not only did he have to rise up to All-Might's legacy, he was now holding the possible future of all the American quirked children in his hands

"Looks like I'm going shopping t-tomorrow…" izuku said falling onto the couch and abruptly fell asleep the sense of Jetlag finally taking over

**::Two days Later, Monday::**

Izuku had taken his new principal's advice and went walking around Metropolis the Sunday, it kinda reminded him of Tokyo but a bit more spaced out.

He took the other advice from the waller and bought a second bike for personal use, he didn't want to be recognized as Deku because of the gift that All MIght gave him.

Izuku could have used the money Nezu gave him responsibly by buying a responsible mode of transportation…

But ever since his da- I mean, All-Might taught him how to drive cars and motorcycles it became abundantly clear that Izuku drives like he does hero work…

Incredible results but absolutely reckless execution

Because he was really good at it but an absolute madman when behind the wheel

Thankfully they were in Ground Beta so no one would be in any danger…

but that didn't stop Toshinori's heart from dropping into his stomach once when the cinnamon roll once drifted into a turn at 80 MPH

But back to what Izuku bought…

Considering that the green-haired hero has to use this bike for the city commute, something lightweight and agile so he would be able to weave through traffic when needed

it was equipped with clip-on handlebars to give it a more aggressive stance, white rubber grips, round mirrors. The tank and fenders were painted a black/green pearlescent paired with a black frame. A quilted brown leather brat seat, full metal rear set foot controls and matching passenger pegs and twin peashooter exhaust

Izuku chose well… in his opinion at least

It was peppy and agile, not the fastest but that's not the point of a cafe racer the point was for it to look cool. A department that Izuku thought he was lacking in

As Izuku parked he Already had noticed some key differences in the American school. One is that no one had uniforms

Speaking of clothing, the green-haired cinnamon roll was had taken off a stylish red Moto 3 helmet and red motorcycle gloves and was wearing a grey hoodie with forest green puffer vest, hiding a pair of Full Gauntlets as bracelets, semi-loose fitting blue jeans, his trademark red sneakers and yellow backpack, giving him the appearance that he was much skinnier than he actually was

As Izuku walked closer to the school he was looking around at the students and heard a girl say "I'm just saying, I don't why I'm being punished for something I didn't do"

Izuku turned and saw a tall girl with short blonde hair wearing a navy blue motorcycle jacket with a blue t-shirt under it, red ripped jeans with a superman belt and a pair of darker red boots, but caught Izuku off guard was the fact that she wasn't built dainty, no she had muscle and wasn't afraid to show it

Izuku decided to look away, not wanting to be caught staring like he was Mineta because she looked like she could knock izuku's lights out easily

*CRASH*

Izuku turned back quickly to the blonde walking away from the car that now had a cracked window and a bent door _'She has to have super strength, no way she would be able to do that otherwise'_

He made a mental note to put a new entry in his journal later just as a bus rolled up behind him, the student piled out with the last girl tripping and falling, spilling the contents of her backpack

The girl who fell was a cute short African American girl with her brown hair in a pair of buns. wore a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covered almost her entire body. She wore a skirt over a pair of leggings as well as a pair of large brown boots.

Izuku immediately went to go help her pick up her stuff

"H-here let me h-help…" the greenette spent enough time with Mei to know what this girl had some serious hardware "My n-name is Izuku by the w-way"

"_Karen"_ the girl whispered introducing herself, before excusing herself to leave _"thank you bye"_

"Oh o-kay" Izuku said, before noticing a limo pull up and girl step out

"Bye, Daddy." said a beautifully curved purple-haired young woman that was wearing a white shirt under a black dress vest, a burgundy-colored skirt, a pair of long knee socks and black short heel shoes.

The limo honked bringing Izuku's attention to the man in the suit standing up through the sunroof "Zee, you forgot your backpack"

"Thanks, Daddy! Toodles" Zee said with her backpack somehow magically teleport into her hand when Izuku looked back

'_Is that part of her quirk? waller-sensei did say that I wouldn't be alone and that they would be others student with quirks'_ either way Izuku said "t-that was w-weird"

"Tell me about it" a girl's voice said behind him, startling him

Due to Izuku's awkward and skittish nature, he flinched, but his brain cut him some slack and had him not squeal like a dog toy

"Hi I'm Babs!" the girl said excitedly, she was shorter than him by a couple of inches, athletic and a redheaded girl wearing a purple hoodie, black shorts, yellow, white and purple striped knee socks and yellow sneakers

"I'm-new-here, It's-my first-day. Have-you-been-going-here-long? What's-it-like?-Huh?" she asked in quick succession, getting way too close to izuku's face for his liking

"A-actually I'm n-new here t-too" Izuku stammered out

"Oh, That's Great! I'm from Gotham so where are you from?" she asked walking into the school along with Izuku

"I'm f-from Musutafu, Japan" izuku said

The conversation that they both had quickly devolved into talking about superheroes as izuku felt himself becoming more comfortable talking to Barbara as they debated who was better Batman or All-Might.

"I told you, Hal. I don't believe in the Lantern Corps. Their methods are too extreme." Both Izuku and Barbara turned to see a Hispanic girl arguing with a young man about a green ring. That matched one the Hal was wearing

She had beautiful mocha skin with long brown hair that reached past her waist. She wore a green beanie, hoop earrings, a dark green shirt on top of a long skirt. She had a mostly slender body with very noticeable curves around her hips

"Look, I don't make the rules." Hal tried to explain,

"Take it, Hal." the girl said giving the ring back to the boy "I don't want it"

Hal shook his head "No, Jess. They chose you."

"_This school is getting kinda weird"_ izuku whispered

"_Yeah"_ Babs also whisper, again not understanding 'personal space' cause' she real close to Izuku's face

But before Izuku could blush the late bell rang and both of them rushed through the hall already late for their first day

**::3 hours later::**

After a couple of hours of classes, it's lunchtime and Izuku went to the school's cafeteria. After getting his bento he packed himself from his locker, he looked around for a place to sit down. He spotted Barbara sitting by herself analyzing the room as if she were onto something

On his walk to her, Izuku heard ramblings from the other students about his and Diana's fight with the slime monster on Saturday apparently they dubbed her the 'Wonder Woman' and they haven't given him a name yet

Izuku did wonder when he would meet her again, he wanted to find out more about her…

Not for any weird reasons just to fill in a couple of pages in his Hero analysis books…

Okay it was a little weird…

"Hello again Barbara -san" He sat down at the table next to Barbara

"Hiya Izuku" Barbara said not looking at the boy

Izuku saw that Barbara was analyzing the room, mostly the four other girls that Izuku had noticed before "S-so you saw it too right?"

"_Yep I think all those people have superpowers"_ she whispered to him

Izuku nodded as he brought out his notebook and showed it to Barbara "Yeah I saw most of them in the morning that blond girl had super strength, the girl in the yellow sweater has something to do with tech, the purple-haired one I think has teleportation of some kind and I'm not sure about girl in green"

Barbara looked at Izuku's journal and found it amazing how detailed he got, not only the semi-realistic drawings of the girls in question but how detailed his analysis was… at least the parts she could read, her Japanese was a bit rusty

"This Is Awesome! Can you draw me next, please-please-Please!" she begged

"Oh o-okay" izuku blushed, he still wasn't used to receiving praise "But what are going to do about proving that they have superpowers?"

"Hmm…" Barbara pondered, she looked down at her food and got a devilish idea "I got a plan~"

Izuku didn't like how that sounded, but he was too late because when he looked up, Barbara had already thrown her food at the blonde with super strength by the time he looked up.

He then saw that Barbara had triggered an altercation between the four other girls he's seen throughout the day exchange blows by throwing their food at each other.

'_Oh she's trying to force them to use their powers' _he thought not expecting…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Barbara shouted at the top of her lungs.

She lit the powder keg that was the cafeteria because the room was now a battleground with food flying all over the place, Izuku was sure that if Lunch-Rush was her he would have had a heart attack because of all of the wasted food

Izuku had flipped a table to give him and Barba cover, they both jumped over and moved towards the exit. Izuku decided not to use his quirk was trying best trying not to get hit by a stray burger

Only for luck to say 'nope' causing him to slip on spilled milk, it wouldn't have been that bad if Barbara didn't trip on him and then that caused the other girls to trip and inadvertently dog pile on the boy

Principal Waller walked into the cafeteria causing the entire room to go silent, leaving Izuku, Barbara, Jessica, Kara, and Zee to continue fighting while Karen and Izuku tried to Pull themselves out but the Principal was already Over them

"You six, detention now" she didn't have to yell, all six of the students stood up strait completely afraid of his woman

Waller Pointed out of the cafeteria and then the six of them marched themselves into the detention room, still covered in food.

Izuku mortified at getting in trouble on the first day

Barbara, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes and was shaking with excitement

"_See I told you my plan would word" _she whispered to him

"_You didn't even tell me what you plan was" _Izuku whispered back

"Semantics" Barbara waved him off

"Detention on the first day of school. I am disappointed in you" Waller stated, she looked at Karen "All. of. you."

Said girl physically shrunk in a way, that may Izuku feel for her

Izuku sat quickly sat a desk and refused to look up out of embarrassment. All six sat in silence up until izuku groaned and began to speak to himself

"I haven't been here for a f-full week and I already m-messed up" said Izuku in a comical amount of tears coming out of his eyes

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill," Zee said as she tried to fix her makeup.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have a better aim than you?" sarcastically asked Kara, glaring at the violet-haired girl.

"I knew you were the one that threw those potatoes at me!" Zee accused

"Please, fighting never solved anything," Jessica said trying to defuse the situation

"Oh please! You threw more tater tots than anyone else!" Kara shot back

"Can we please s-stop, we're going to g-get into more t-trouble" Izuku said, his stuttering falling on deaf ears.

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen," she countered

_"Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry," _Karen said quietly while trying to remove food from her buns

Izuku again saw that Barbara had the look of a kid in a candy store, and now understood how people found it creepy when he did it.

but that's when they all saw that Principal waller was talking to a police officer outside the room and Izuku immediately panicked at the thought of being arrested and sent back to japan a failure

"We found her roaming the streets," The officer said to Waller

"Get in there" waller ordered not even batting an eye at the cloaked girl before shutting the door behind her

Coming in from the hallway was a figure dressed in a black fur cloak. Izuku immediately knew that is was Diana and Everyone else just looked at the cloaked figure with curiosity

Diana dropped her cloak and took her seat stunning almost everyone in the room, even izuku blushed a bit as he finally noticed how pretty the warrior is

Barbara gasped in excitement because she saw the news about the 'Wonder Woman'

"That's… She's…" Karen tried to get out

"Gorgeous" said Zee said stunned by the tall girl's beauty

"Is that...?" Jessica asked

"The Wonder Woman…" Barbara said in awe with even larger stars in her eyes.

Kara scoffed "That's no 'Wonder Woman'. She's just some dumb cosplay girl"

"A-actually-" izuku tried to get a word in only for the Amazon to interrupt him

"I Am No Girl! I Am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and The Amazons! I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, But A Woman!" Wonder Woman exclaimed

"Trust me, princess. You do not want to start a fight with me," said Kara feet up on the desk not intimidated at all

"Is this a challenge?" asked Diana, taken aback as

Kara got up from her seat and with all the confidence in the world "For you maybe"

"Very well. then I shall allow you first strike" Diana said cracking her knuckles and assuming a fighting stance

Kara just looked at her for a second and blinked before shrugging "all right but you asked for it" the blonde a boxing stance before throwing a punch, which Diana easily sidestepped it.

"Again," Diana said, retaking her position.

Kara throws another punch only for Diana to block it and counter it with a kick to her midsection sending her back at least two feet both Kara and Diana were surprised Diana because she thought that the blonde would have gone further and Kara that she was sent back at all

Kara now done with this, dusted herself off, blew a lock of her hair out of her face and then proceeded to throw a barrage of sloppy haymakers all of which Diana dodged, blocked and parried

"Why Won't You Stand Still!" the blonde shouted frustrated that all that she able to hit was air. Kara reared her fist back and finally land a solid hit on the amazon sending through the wall of the classroom

Everyone gasps and Kara much to her credit actually did look like she was remorseful "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you all-"

Diana launched herself at Kara through the wall with a war cry, the warrior tackles the blonde the ground and slams her head through the floor and continued to punch the blonde's face into the ground splintering the wood flooring

"She's Alive!" Izuku panicked, in the same way, that he did when he met Gran Torino

Kara kicks Diana off of her. The amazon landed on Karen's desk scaring her off. Diana reached for a stack of CDs and throws them at Kara

The blonde then proceed to grab a desk to block them then throws it at Diana

Much like the Cafeteria, the room quickly became a war zone as a bombshell and amazon continued to fight. Izuku stood next to Barbara, Jessica, and Karen.

He hadn't noticed that Zee was still sitting at her desk filing her nails like a madwoman more preoccupied with thinking of what he was going to do to stop the girls from leveling the entire school

Both Diana and Kara charged at each other once more and were about slug each other, only both of them to have their wrists grabbed and their momentum used against them as both of them were spun around and flipped onto the ground

When they looked up they Izuku using full cowl at 15% green Electricity arcing all over his body, looking badass for a moment

"Can you both p-please stops b-before the school gets d-destroyed" he begged, letting that moment of badassery pass

The amazon's eye widen in the realization of who Izuku was, but before she could say anything to the boy anything Jessica interrupted

"I agree, fighting is never the answer" the Latina said, driving attention to her as she was using her ring to project a broom to clean up

"Yeah!" Karen shouted, stumbling to put on some sort of yellow armor

"The Answer Is Running Away!" She exclaimed before shrinking down to the size and trying… and failing to fly out the window

With the Karen and Jessica distracting the room, Kara grabs izuku's wrist and tosses him to the back of the room so she can continue to brawl with Diana

"Principal Waller's coming" Zee said while casually applying makeup and Seeing the principal's silhouette behind the window

Everyone started a mad dash to clean up the destroyed room, all of them except Zee. she had put the finishing touches on her makeup and took out a wand

"Lamron Ot Kcab Moorssalc Siht Tup!" she chanted, bathing the entire room in Purple sparkly light

Waller opens the door to find nothing out of the ordinary Just everyone sitting at their desks with some of the fakest smiles she has ever seen… and izuku sweating bullets while shivering like a chihuahua

"Everything alright in here?" The agent asked her tone making it very hard to know if she was on to them or not. She was of course, she would have to be a total moron to hear the sounds of crashing, shouting and smashing to not be

"Yes aunt Amanda" Karen answered, regretting saying anything cause she felt everyone's eyes on her

"Good" she closed the door _'I'm just going to let them think they got away with it'_

As soon as she left, everyone sighed in relief and izuku slammed his head against his desk

"A-ha! I KNEW IT!" Barbara shouted startling the boy into sitting up

"I Knew It! I Knew It! I Knew It! I Knew It! I Knew it! I knew you were all super." she pointed at everyone

"I knew it the minute I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard." Kara just looked at the manic redhead with a raised eyebrow

"And then when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the bus, but didn't know your aunt was the principal" Karen shrunk at Bab's accusatory finger

"I knew there was something weird going on with you, too. And then you, all of a sudden, had your backpack, and Izuku was like, 'That's weird' and I was like 'tell me about it" Zee copied what Kara's example

"And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring and I knew something was up" Barbara leaned over Zee's desk to look at the Latin girl

"So me and Izuku decided to start a food fight so that we all get detention together, which totally worked." everyone looked back at the green-haired boy causing him to shrink in embarrassment

"And then you…" she got up on Diana's desk to invade her personal space "I wasn't planning on you showing up at all. So that's just like a huge bonus anyway."

"My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what, so am I! The one and only Batgirl" the redhead finished jumping onto the front desk and preceding to hold her hoodie like a cape.

"Great, another cosplay girl" Kara groaned

"Why d-did you drag me into this?" asked Izuku feeling his hair going grey "I didn't even know she was g-going to start a food fight"

"Warrior of Zeus, I see that fate has allowed us to cross paths once more" Diana said grabbing Izuku by the shoulder to bring him closer "I shall take this as a sign from the gods that you are to join me in my quest to save the World of Man"

Izuku blushed _'she's so… tall'_ he thought

Seriously he was 5' 5" when he stood up straight and this girl next to him was at least 6' 3" looming over him

"Wait, Izuku!" Barbara got in the middle of the boy and the amazon and cupped izuku's face "you were that hero from Saturday, the one with the green sparky powers who saved all those people from that monster" she said praising the boy

Izuku blushed more at the praise and backed away "Well t-that was nothing, just w-what anyone w-would do"

"Yeah right, like this twig could be that strong" Karen scoffed again

"I knew you were a bully but I didn't you were blind" Jessica came to his defense "It has to be him, didn't you see that green static when he flipped you on to the floor"

"That as a fluke" the blonde said

"No, it was not" Jessica shot back

Seeing this Zee rolled her eyes "Girls girls please, you're both pretty, so please stop before I have to fix the classroom again. now there is one easy method to see if our cute friend here is telling the truth"

"Ah yes, we could use my lasso" Diana reached for the golden lasso, but the magician beat her to the punch

"pot that ffo ekat" Zatanna said casually pointing her wand at Izuku, with the same light that fixed the class the boy's hoodie, vest and shirt were completely gone. Leaving izuku with just the disguised Full-Gauntlets on his wrist.

They saw Izuku's lean muscular physique, six going on eight-pack that looked like it could grate iron like it was cheese, strong arms and the scars that littered his body

"I think the term in Japanese is 'Ara-ara~' isn't it?" the purple-haired girl asked with a sly grin

Izuku just stuttered, Unable to say anything coherent as his face went nuclear. Everyone else just looked at izuku with a blush.

"_I-thats-uhhh…" _Karen has the same affliction that Izuku did, blushing and stuttering

"Woah…" Kara said, not expecting this baby face to a such a fit body

"Hot" Babra said taking advantage of everyone being distracted, by taking several pictures

"Oh my…" Jessica said trying not to stare at him to save the boy the embarrassment and to not objectify him

"You were truly sculpted by the gods Izuku Midoriya" Diana said in awe feeling more confident in odds of her success

"T-thank you, b-but c-can I have m-my clothes back… um?" Izuku realized that he didn't know the magician's name

"Zatanna Zatara, but you can call me anytime" she winked at him causing izuku to look away in embarrassment, having had her have fun Zee says "kcab sehtolc sih evig" summoning his top back

At that point, Diana hugged Barbara and Izuku in excitement "Haza! Not only have I found a sister in arms in the World of Man but also a hero blessed by Zeus himself."

Izuku wished she would let go while Barbara was more than overjoyed to be held up by Amazon

"The gods have bestowed the honor of bringing peace and love to the world of man and I feared that I would have to shoulder this burden alone to But now…" she tightened the hug "I have a sister and a blessed one by my side"

"T-that's great Diana-san, but can you p-put me down now?" he asked of her "this is r-really embarrassing"

Barbara had an idea

"Wait, no, no, no. You have four other sisters too, we could be a team, a Superhero team" said Barbara breaking free from off the hug and motioning to the girls. Diana let go of izuku

Izuku looked at them, expecting that they would say yes. He grew up in a place everyone wanted to be heroes and they had their quirks so why wouldn't them

"Ah nope. I use my powers I get in trouble, Every. Single. Time" the blonde said not wanting to receive any more groundings from her parents

"Not me" Flat out refused the green lantern "I'm not fighting anyone"

Zatanna humored them with a chuckle "Sorry cutie. I'm an artiste, not a police officer," said the violet-haired girl

_"I'm, um, not really very good at it"_ the shrinking girl said avoiding eye contact. Using a marker to fidget with

'_Note to self, not everyone wants to be a hero'_ izuku thought to himself, fighting the urge not to face fault

Diana slammed her hands onto the desk on the desk, causing the short girl to jump in fear.

"Cowards!" shouted Diana, getting everyone's attention. "I speak of destiny. The same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me, they have also bestowed upon you."

"Plus, come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about being heroes and fighting villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?" Barbara proposed hoping to convince them

"Well i've already done m-most of that back in j-japan" Izuku added "I don't exactly h-have a lair other than my room"

"Oh yeah you're from Japan, does that mean you went to one of those fancy hero schools?" Babs asked, oh how she dreamed about having hostage rescue and beating up villains as part of the curriculum

"Yeah I did but, we can talk about that later Barba-san" Izuku was now addressing the rest of the girls "I-I know that I'm probably not the b-best person to say this, but you all h-have quirks and you all don't seem like bad people so why not use them to help people like me and Diana-san"

That seemed to start convincing them, at least Jessica somewhat. Izuku knew he couldn't force them to be heroes but he didn't know what else to do to convince them… other than maybe take his shirt off again to convince Zee

"Okay, how about this? You guys give being a team a teensy try, they can teach us how to be heroes and you can give Diana and Izuku a makeover. Deal?" Barbara offered, motioning towards the armored girl and Izuku

"What's w-wrong with h-how I look?" Izuku asked, feeling incredibly self-conscious about everything he was wearing

"That you so selfishly hide all that muscle. so I'm in, because who am I to say no to a makeover?" Zee said joining them in the front of the class

"Um… okay" the shrinking girl said she was hoping to make some new friends… that and she thought Izuku was really cute

"Good for you Karen," The Hispanic girl said "I'll join, but only to support Karen's brave decision"

That left a certain blonde who now being looked at by everyone else

"Fine. Whatever." she said trying to get this over with

"WOO! Super Awesome Team Here We Come!" Barbara cheered

"Now that leaves us with the daunting task of passing these two as normal" the magician referred to the boy and the amazon "so let's go to the mall… after detection of course"

**::After school::**

So in school detention was marginally better than Izuku thought that it would be, now that everyone was mostly was getting along

A highlight of their three-hour-long punishment was when Karen and Izuku tried to start a conversation with each other, the rest of the girls just watched as the two least socially adept among them try to talk to each other. It was adorable how they stuttered, whispered and blushed as they tried to hold a conversation

That aside, they exited the school more comfortable with each other

Izuku went to his locker and grabbed his helmet

"Isn't a full-face helmet a little much for bike?" Kara asked leaning over his shoulder

"W-well it's not exactly a p-peddle bike" Izuku answered

"Oh is it an electric bike?" Jess asked happy to see that people were going green

"N-no" izuku said

"Is it similar to the steed you rode into battle two days ago?" Diana asked

"Same type, b-but different c-company" the boy stated as the group made their outside

"Oh right you had a motorcycle when you save that girl" Barbara stated, finding it appropriate to hop into izuku's back while asking the question

"Really?" Kara asked sarcastically "you ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, w-what's wrong about it?" Izuku asked looking like a kicked puppy

The look Izuku gave her confirmed Kara's point

"You look more adorable than awesome, so let me guess you ride a moped or something" she said condescendingly

"Looks can be deceiving with this one, all that muscle with such a cute face" zee teased placing a hand on his chin

"Zatanna-san w-we're going to n-need to talk a-about boundaries" the green-haired boy said blushing too hard to be taken seriously

"So where are we going to start the makeover?" Karen asked

"Well the mall of course" the magician stated to everyone "The question is, how are we going to get seven teenagers there"

"Well, I have my van" Jessica offered pointed out to an older olive-colored van, only to remember something "oh wait, I have the back seats filled clothes that I was going to donate. So it'll only fit five of us"

"Well then shrinking violet over there can go with greenie" Karen said as the group reached the parking lot

"Wait" the shrinking girl responded, _"Why me?"_

"Because you seem to be the only other one with a helmet" everyone looked at the blonde confused, she really didn't seem like the type to care for the safety of others "what? I had to pay like a 50 buck ticket because I didn't have a helmet while riding my skateboard, So where's your moped Greenie?"

"It's t-that one over t-there" Izuku said, not bothering to correct the blonde as he pointed to his Cafe Racer

"Behind the really cool cafe bike or…?" Kara asked cause she honestly didn;t believe it

Izuku didn't say anything, he just sighed and walked up to the motorbike in question, kick starts it first try and pulls up next to Jessica's van "S-so… is it o-okay if I put my bag in y-your car Jess-san?"

"Sure" the Hispanic girl said taking both his and Karen's bags, looking at the smaller girl and noticed Karen's unease so she whispers _"`No te preocupas`, you saw how he drove on the news, you'll be fine and I'm pretty sure he thinks your cute too"_

Karen blushed a bit more as she put on her helmet and got behind Izuku on his motorcycle, thankfully with the engine on idle he couldn't hear what Jess whispered to her so he thought it was just about Karen being nervous riding on a motorcycle.

"You c-can hold on me if you need t-too" Izuku said looking back to short girl before putting on his own Helmet, he immediately felt the girl wrap her arms tightly so she wouldn't fall off…

even though they're standing still

Blushing again he looked at the group "I-I'll just follow y-you guys"

"Come on, let's go already" Kara said impatiently from the passenger seat

"Hey! I wanted shotgun" Barbara whined

"With that type of attitude, you'd be lucky to the middle seat" zee said gladfully taking a window seat

"What an odd type of chariot" Diana stated entering the van

"Just put on your seat belts and we'll go" Jessica ordered even though she just saw two of these girls get thrown through walls with little injury

**::Metropolis Mall, 20 minutes later:: **

"You c-can let go of n-now Karen-san" Izuku said to Karen who still had her arms around the boy as they entered the mall, she was seemingly in a scared daze…

Considering Izuku's surprising tendency to ride like an absolute hooligan it's no wonder why _'maybe I shouldn't have popped that wheelie when Kara-san told me too…'_

"Huh…" Karen said starting to come out of it, she blushed hard realizing that she still had her arms around Izuku like she was his girlfriend… or something

"Eep!" she let out letting go of the green-haired boy, luckily everyone else paid more attention to the Amazon

"By the white beard of Zeus! What is this place?" Diana said completely in awe of this odd type of Bazar

"Teenager rule #1, Teenagers don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus' people will think that your wrong in the head" Barba pulled her along the mall into a department store

"lesson #2, You gotta look the part. You have to go for big colors, big logos. Be Bold!" the batgirl exclaimed putting a large pink sweater with hearts, stars and a burrito on Diana

Kara picked up Izuku and pulled the amazon toward some more punk styled clothing

"Leather. Lots and lots of leather" she explained while giving both of them a stack of leather jackets "especially you greenie, you look too much like a nerd to be intimidating"

"Well I-I'm not trying t-to be intimidating K-Kara-san" Izuku answered before Barbara pulled Diana back.

"Lesson 3, Your phone is your life. pics, email, texts, shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known" Barbara explained scrolling through her phone, causing Diana to get hypnotized by the device

The amazon then got pulled away by Jessica

"Uh, No leather," Jessica said to her then giving Diana some hippie-looking clothes "These were all made with organic cotton from Turkey"

Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder when he turned he saw Karen

"Dress to not draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you risk drawing attention to yourself" the short black girl said hiding behind a baggy cardigan before handing it to izuku

"Try Them On You Two!" Barbara led both of them to the fitting rooms.

When they left the fitting area, Diana and Izuku were dressed like a complete disaster, the Amazon came out with a mismatch of shirts, vests and skirts while Izuku had red leather pants, an oversized cardigan and platform shoes

'_Why didn't I say no?' _He thought to himself, feeling like a total idiot and he was glad that Katsuki wasn't here to laugh at him

"Is this how someone in a world of man dresses?" Diana asked to Izuku

"No" was the boy's abrupt answer

"I know. Accessories!" the redhead stated, going to grab more stuff to put on them. Only to be tripped by a certain purple-haired magician "Whoa!"

"Now that you are done torturing the fashion inept" Zee said clearly unamused at everyone else attempt at playing dress-up with these two "we can get down to business"

So she put away her compact and took out her wand and chants "Doog Skool Taht Gnihtemos Meht Evig!" Once more the light blinded but when it died down the other's eyes were glued to the pair's outfit "Ta-da!"

"Oh… she's good" Jessica said while Barbara gasped at how good they looked

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Diana Prince. Foreign Exchange student from Greece" the warrior was now wearing a bronze-colored hairband, red star earrings, a red cardigan sweater over a white dress shirt, a blue skirt, white knee socks and red slip-on shoes

"For some eye candy, we have Izuku Midoriya" the magic girl state showing that Izuku was now wearing a fitted black t-shirt with 'All M' printed in white, both green full gauntlets acting as bracelets, slim-fitting dark khaki tapered jeans and his usual red hi-top sneakers

"Simplicity at its best" Zatanna said, continually ogling at izuku's muscles

"Um…" Izuku felt very nervous being looked at like a piece of meat he also had the huge scar from his fight with Muscular on full display "c-can I get a-a jacket or s-something, I n-not really c-comfortable showing my s-scars to p-people I don't k-know"

The shrinking girl was the one who came to izuku's rescue, grabbing the closest thing in her reach

"_Here"_ Karen said quietly, handing the green-haired boy a letterman jacket. It looked a lot like one All-Might used to wear years ago with the same print of the cherry blossom tree, full moon and 'Plus Ultra' written in bold yellow letters the only difference being that it was green and white instead of blue and white

"Thank y-you Karen-san, it's p-perfect" Izuku thanked with a smile, both of them blushing a bit.

"Now that we are dressed like typical mortal adolescence we must see if you all are to be warriors worthy of the title Amazon" Diana exclaimed

"Yeah… it's our turn to teach you that you can be Heroes" Izuku said with a smile

**::Rooftops::**

Izuku and Diana were now in their hero suits standing in front of the other five girls. They were waiting for their teachers to begin their lesson, Barbara barely being able to hold her excitement as she squealed in excitement

"If we are to be a team, then we must know what you are capable of" the Amazon explained

"Which is why we will we are going to go over your quirks and other abilities" Deku said holding out a pencil and his journal, but they continued to stare at him with brows raised "w-was it s-something I said?"

"Right on the nose darling, you keep on saying 'quirk' like we should know what it means" Zatanna sated

"That… and your costume has bunny ears" Barbara pointed out

"Their not-, oh nevermind" Izuku decided to skip the explanation of his 'rabbit-ears' "the word we use in Japanese for 'superpower' isn't a direct translation, we use the word 'Kosei' which translates to 'quirk' in English"

"With that said, You!" Diana got right to business. Getting in Jessica's face to get answers "Name, rank, skills"

Caught a bit off guard at suddenly being called out, she stepped forward a bit and began her introduction.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corps. And…" the Latin girl tried to find the best way to explain this "I was given this power ring by these weird aliens. They are sort of like space cops and they patrol these different sectors…"

"You know what, the whole thing is really complicated… I can make stuff with this ring" Jessica created potted plant construct from her ring

"That is so cool! Do a pogo stick." Barbara ordered

The lantern girl obliged

"A Burrito!" again the lantern did what she was told "A Mucho Megarrito Supremo With The Works!"

Izuku decided to stop Barbara before it gets out of hand "So the ring lets you create anything you can think of?"

"Well, in theory, yes." she had an uneasy face on "But I don't approve of violence,"

"That is very admirable and noble," Diana said "How shall you be known?"

"Green Lantern" Jessica answered using her ring to materialize a costume that gave her two streaks of green in her hair, made her eyes glow green with lantern symbol over her right eye and emphasized the curves on her hips "It kinda comes with the ring,"

'_Thank goodness I have my mask on' _izuku thought to himself, blushing at the Latin girl's figure

"Good. and you Batgirl?" the amazon asked the shorter redhead

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff." Barbara began to dig through her backpack and put her purple and yellow Batsuit "Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out. And I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this! Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff. And these bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of this building. But then 'Robin' showed up, and Batman had to save him. And you know how that goes. And I never actually got to show him how they work. And I never even got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I-"

Izuku stopped taking notes halfway through her muttering

"You lack focus," Wonder Woman said interrupting the girl

"Wha?" Batgirl said confused. izuku let out a nervous laugh at the shared habit that he and Barbara seemed to share before he turned the magician

"So Zatanna-san what should we call you?" Izuku asked

"Well cutie, you can call me the Mysterious!, The Fabulous!, The Awe-inspiring!…" Zatanna cast a blinding purple light with her wand, changing into an elegant and formal outfit her elegant and stage-worthy costume "...Zatanna!"

"And tell me what are you capable of?" asked Diana a little intrigued with her showing off her skills.

"I can turn a red heart black," said Zatana turning an ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Ever seen a jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs disappear, "Check behind your ear."

Diana did that and gasped when she pulled out the jack of diamonds

"What sorcery is this?" She said, astonished by the trick.

"Oh you use magic, I don't think I've met a magic user, in japan at least, that I know of" said as both he and barbara watched Zatanna pull an endless rope of handkerchiefs form a top hat

"I can assure you bun-bun, that you've never met anyone like me" she teased Izuku in way that somehow made his blush visible through his costume

"I must say, while you possess great quantities of style" Diana began to explain, "You must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. And I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another."

"What!? what's wrong with my outfit?" asked Zatanna, insulted that someone would dare critique her sense of fashion

"Oh, I Know! You should try a cape." Barbara suggested covering her face with her cape to make a point, one that seems to inspire the magician

"So Karen, what is it you can do?" asked the amazon as she walked over to the short girl, who was trying to patch her armor with duct-tape

"I can… um" She was unprepared for the question _"well, I'm still sort of working out the kinks" _she explained quietly

The short girl gulped and pressed a button and just like in detention she shrunk down

"Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that" she groaned, landing on to izuku's hand

"I was working on rocket launchers, but they keep malfunctioning. The whole thing is all messed up. I wanted to be big and strong, but... my growth tech backfired, and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home." She explained in looking down because of her shortcomings

"But your suit is so cool, the fact that you were able to jerry-rig a shrinking suit alone shows that your intelligence is off the charts" Izuku exclaimed causing Karen to look up at him with a smile and thankfully she was small enough to see her blush

"Just as Zeus's champion said you will be capable of great things you simply lack confidence little Bumblebee" Diana offered, causing the small girl to blush harder

"Actually… prefer the indestructible, gamma phase, 1000 k—" Karen tried to say

"Bumblebee." The amazon said leaving no room for debate

_"Trust me its way better"_ Barbara whispered to the shorter girl, while izuku nodded

"And you" Diana said to Kara "we've seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer?"

Izuku paid extra attention to what kara would have to say, mostly because her strength seemed to be passive unlike his that needs to be activated

"Not to you. I'm no hero, '~Princess~' That racket's for chumps." Kara scoffed

"You could be the greatest hero the world of Man has ever known." Diana grabbed Barbara like a javelin

"You Simply Lack Proper Motivation!" she said tossing batgirl far into the distance

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Jessica yelled at a steel-faced Diana

Barbara 's screams becoming fainter the further she fell, as everyone but two stood still.

A green blur shot off first towards Barbara. Upon a further look, it was Izuku with full cowl activated at 50% jumping off the sides of buildings to reach Barbara. He could feel the creeks and fractures forming in his legs but ignored it to get to his falling friend

But just as Izuku was about to reach batgirl a blue and red blur intercept her and caught him too, what he saw was that he was flying back to building Diana had launched Barbara from…

Being carried piggyback style by Kara with Barbara being carried bridal style

Kara was now wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a stylized 'S' on her chest, a red cape, a red skirt with gold accents and red boots. Looking very retro with her costume

"Okay, fine. I am a superhero, all right" the blonde relents "So what?"

"Again! Again, Again, Again!" Barbara said excitedly, loving that she was tossed by one strong woman and caught by another really strong woman "That. Awesome. Again!"

"Barbara-san please calm down" Izuku said still on Kara's back

"But Kara can fly" Batgirl countered, Barbara proceeds to climb on the blonde like a jungle gym to meet izuku eye to eye _"And look at her costume, she got a superman 'S' meaning she probably got even more powers"_

"Whispering about someone only works when that someone can't hear you" kara said unceremoniously dropping both izuku and Barbara onto the floor

Barbara stood up immediately, but Izuku groaned in pain and stayed on the ground

"Izuku are you okay?" Karen asked kneeling down to check on the boy

"Yeah…" He can't exactly go to recovery girl to fix it so it would probably be better to tell the truth "...I think I got some Fractures on my femurs"

"What!?" supergirl said, using her x-ray vision to see the hairline fractures the green-haired boy had on his legs and a slightly older one on his right arm from two days ago "I didn't even drop you that hard"

Diana helps izuku sit up, he blushed a bit more as he was continually held by the taller girl

"No it wasn't from y-you Kara-san, my body still can't handle when I use my Quirk at a high enough percentage. So I will easily break bones and r-rupture my organs" he gave a nervous laugh

"You What!?" Barbara exclaimed, putting both hands on Izuku's shoulders and begins to shake him to get answers "How can your superpower be so cool but have that bad of a drawback? Huh? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ow" izuku whined, feeling more pain as batgirl shook him

"`Tonta!`" Jessica chided, pulling the redhead away from izuku "you're going to aggravate his injuries"

"Why don't I just fix you up, we obviously can't have my eye candy injured" Zee offered, raising her wand in a flourish of trailing purple light "senob sih xif!"

Izuku instantly felt better "Wow Zatarra-san! Your quirk is amazing even Recovery Girl and Eri-chan couldn't heal me that quickly" he praised the magician

"Thank you, thank you" Zee bowed letting all of izuku's praise go to her head

"Um, Who is this Eri that you speak of?" Diana asked

"Oh uh, she kinda like m-my little sister… here let me show you a p-picture" izuku said taking out his phone and showing them a picture of Eri and him sitting atop Mirio's shoulders

"Oh My God She's So Cute!" surprising everyone it was Supergirl who was floating over izuku, gushing at Eri "look at her little horn an-"

she remembered that she wasn't alone and resumed the punk attitude that she always shows "I mean… Whatever"

"Moving aside from the no doubt very absorbable sister" Barbara points at Izuku "we still don't know what your powers are"

"Well…" _'I can't tell them about One for All, yet so...' _"Well it's a strength amplification Quirk"

"_Uh… can you explain it better?" _Karen asked 

"It's like super strength but not passive, I have to concentrate where in my body it goes and how much I use it" he explained calling forth his quirk at 100% to his arm causing it to glow orange and highlight his veins

"At first I could only concentrate it to just my limbs but I can spread diffuse it all over my body" Izuku activates full Cowl

"But just like I said before, I'm pretty much a glass cannon when I use it at full strength so I would break my limbs… a lot, so much so that Recovery Girl refused to heal me unless I'm going to Die" izuku explained

"How can such a great power have such a drastic drawback?" Diana asked of the rabbit-eared hero

"All-Might said that because my quirk didn't show until already a teenager, my body is still too weak to handle the sheer power of my Quirk" Izuku explained

"How can you have a 6 pack and still be considered too weak for this 'All-Might' person?" Zatanna said, obvious that she had no idea about the number one hero of japan

"How can you not know who All Might is?" Barbara took offense "He's like the biggest superhero in Japan and he's built more than superman… wait, how do you know him Izuku?"

"W-well… he, kinda trained me to use my quirk" Izuku explained

"Oh, so you're his sidekick?" Bumblebee asked, she wasn't really sure how the whole Hero thing worked in japan

"No not really… he's more like m-my sensei" Izuku explained _'Actually the only time that I've fought with him side by side was with the I-island incident'_

"And this 'All Might'. What is he to your home?" Diana asked

"He's the symbol of peace" Izuku didn't think twice when he answers

"And he chose you to be worthy of his training and guidance?" Diana asked

"He did" izuku stood up straight looking more heroic, his smile gladfully emulating the No.1 Hero "I remember he told me that a hero should have a smile on his face no matter what"

"Then I have even more faith that my task to bring peace to this world shall be attainable" Diana said, placing her hand on Izuku's shoulder "but I must test your abilities in a proper manner"

"So Where We Gonna Go!?" Barbara asked excitedly

"To a battlefield worthy enough to contain our power"

**-(END)-**

**So it's pretty obvious that I'm playing fast and loose with BNHA canon so I'm going to make callbacks to things that never happened for example; **

**1- All-Might is still the No.1 hero **

**2- Izuku Saved Eri Long before he met Sir Night-eye, so he's still alive and well**

**3- Izuku has met Mirio on one of his late-night training sessions and quickly becomes friends and even helped with the impromptu Eri rescue, resulting in Mirio still having his quirk **

**4- Izuku being able to drive cars and motorcycles, his reckless tendencies showing when he drives (mostly coming from my own love of motorcycles, so if other stories have them you know why )**

**Also, there will be Dad-Might along with future Inko X Toshinori, so Izuku calling him dad will no longer be by accident**

**And this is going to be a harem story because why not, I'll give you order that it's going to happen in**

**1-Karen/ Bumblebee**

**2-Diana/ Wonder-Woman**

**3-Barbara / Batgirl**

**4-Kara/ Supergirl **

**5-Zee/ Zatanna**

**6-Jessica/ green lantern**

**7-Tatsu/ Katana**

**And I'll probably add villains cause why not **

**Also, I'm going to make a poll on whether or not I should add Eri as a permanent character **

**-Original Attacks-**

**Alabama Smash-**inspired by American and Japanese style professional wrestling, a dropkick used more as a violent push rather than a strike

**SEE YA!**


	2. troubles and triumphs with training

**Here's Ch2 and it's a big'un**

**-(Start)-**

"This is a junkyard..." Zee said in disgust "… I can't believe you had me conjure up a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard"

The Magician girls new outfit consisted of a purple and black ensemble fitted to her curves with a chest window, cape held with a red jeweled choker, white straps the led to a triangular skirt, a pair of black high heel boots and to top it all off she now made her hair glow a sparkly purple

"Is she trying to say that our skill level is bad or…?" Jessica asked

"I honestly think she d-dosen't knows what this place is Jessica-san" Izuku answered

"At least we don't have to worry about hurting anyone..." Karen said as her suit sparked and shocked her "... other than ourselves"

"You may talk later, we must now train to complete our mission" Diana paced back and forth in front of the other five girls with Izuku standing off to her side

"so in order to save the World of Man…" the Amazon pointed to several mannequins set up off in the distance "we must save man himself"

"Whoo!-Whoo!" Batgirl cheered, excited to finally show off her skills that are so much better than _robin's_

"_Um… I think those are ladies"_ Bumblebee pointed out

Kara looked like she was about to leave out of boredom

"I think you guys are m-missing the point" Izuku began to explain "these are just mock scenarios to help me get a better understanding on how you use your quirk and see it there's room for improvement" it's amazing how little the green-haired boy stuttered when it came down to hero work

"So exactly how are you gonna do that greenie?" Supergirl asked

"Well…" Izuku thought about it for a moment "... I was going to analyze how each of you dealt with what Diana and I had planned for you, but now that I think about it, that will probably be more for me than anyone else so I need to make a call really quick"

Izuku took out his cell phone _'its 5:35 pm here so if japan is 14 hours ahead that meant it should be 7:35 am, so class in UA hasn't started yet' _he dials Aizawa

**[Meanwhile at U.A.]**

Eri was tiredly walking next to Aizawa as they both head to class 1-A, the reason why she was tired is that she still had nightmares and would normally sneak into her big brother's bed to make herself feel safer and fall back asleep in his arms

But the issue with that was that izuku had been halfway around the world in Metropolis since Saturday, leaving Eri to try and deal with those nightmares by herself because she refused to go to anyone else's bed

*Vrb-Vrb-Vrb-Vrb-Vrb*

Aizawa's phone went off, he saw whoever was calling him was saved as 'Problem child' in his contacts, so he answers the phone and hands to Eri

"_Hello?"_ the horned girl tiredly asked

"*Eri-chan?*" Izuku's voice questioned from the phone. Not that he wasn't excited to see her, he loved her but he was just expecting Aizawa

"Izuku-Nichan!" Eri's voice perked up immediately

"*Hello Eri-chan, how are you?*" the boy asked

"_Tired" _her voice affected due to the lack of sleep she's been getting _ "Nichan when are you going to come home?"_

"*Not… not anytime soon Eri-Chan*"it broke his heart to say it because he loved spending time with his little sister "*but I'll give you my word that I'll call you every time that I'm free Okay, but can you pass me too Aizawa-sensei now?*"

"_Okay…" _she said dejectedly handing the phone back to the scruffy looking hero

"What is it problem child?" Aizawa asked

"*What's keeping Eri-chan up at night?*" Izuku asked forgetting his own reason for why he called and putting his sister first 

"She's still having nightmares about overhaul and the only one who can calm her down is on the other side of the world" Aizawa explained

"_*Oh…*"_ Aziawa could somehow feel izuku shrink down on the other end of the world

"Is there anything else you need because I need to get ready to teach today's classes" the erasure hero explained, causing izuku to remember the task at hand

"*Yeah I need the grading criteria U.A. uses for disaster rescue and relief*" Izuku asked, further explaining "*I kinda need it to train some students I k-kinda picked up*"

"I'll have nezu send you the file" the teacher said, not bothering to ask how Izuku picked up a student or several

"*Thank you sensei*" Izuku said before he hung up

**[Nezu's office]**

Nezu was in his office having a nice cup of tea relaxing by himself, debating whether or not to send a certain horned girl under U.A.'s care to America

*vrb-vrb*

He looked at the text that he received from a contact saved as 'dry eye'

**Dry Eye:** problem child needs the rubric for Disasters, might as well send him everything else he might need

**Nezu: **Very well then

The rat bear goes through his contacts, finds the one labeled 'Possible Replacement' and sends Izuku the basic hero course lesson plans

**Nezu: **Remember Izuku if you need to modify the lesson plans then do so at your own discretion

**Possible Replacement: **Thank You Nezu-sensei!

The principal leaned back in his chair to continue his debate

"You know what…" he picked up his phone to make some calls "I think the Midoriya-san could use some company"

**[Back in the junkyard]**

"Okay I got w-what I need" izuku said pointing to his phone

"What did you get?" Karen asked, she like most of the girls around her couldn't really understand Japanese, she picked up on 'Eri' and saw Izuku deflated and that was about it _'He must really miss his sister'_

"He Got Stuff From U.A!" Batgirl said excitedly because again she understood Japanese

"`¿Que?``" Jessica asked, having no idea what U.A. was

"It's only like the best hero school in Japan" Barbara stated

'_Great they made something cool like being a superhero and made lame by adding grades' _Kara thought to herself

"And I am g-going to use their lesson plans to grade how you handle this s-situation" Izuku turned to the Amazon, feeling like she had planned some sort of demonstration considering the rather dangerous way the cars were stacked over the mannequins "Diana-san If y-you would…"

Wonder woman nods as she kicks up a hubcap into her hand and tosses it at a tall stack of junked cars with enough force to topple them over causing the cars to fall towards the civilian stand-ins

Diana ran in, doing a handspring to launch herself in the air to kick a falling car away from the mannequins, the cars continued to fall as the amazon jumped between them. The cars that crashed into the ground created a large cloud of dust. When the dust settled, stood atop a mountain of scrapped cars unharmed with all of the mannequins clutched in her arms all while striking a pose

Que instant crushes formed from Barbara and izuku, while everyone else felt inadequacy in their skills.

"And now, it is your turn" she said beginning a week of training

**[Supergirl]**

Diana had Kara go up first

Izuku thought it is best to run the same way as Diana with Cars falling atop civilians. So after a 30-minute lecture by Izuku that was cut short by the looks of boredom from Barbara, Zee and Kara. he had Jessica use her ring stack cars into a very unstable tower while the rest set up Manquunnins

"Okay Kara-san w-were gonna do this r-real easy." he points the amazon on top the cars "When Diana-san knocks over t-the cars, y-your job is to save the civilians"

Kara stood in the middle of the faux civilians "Yeah I got this" she said to herself to psych her self up

Diana looked down upon the Kryptonian and jumped off the tower, this caused the cars to fall forward.

Kara shot off like a speeding bullet and punched the falling cars, destroying them on contact. Not even thinking about the massive amount of shrapnel that her punch caused

"What would you grade that greenie" Kara said cockily, floating down expecting praise or at least a parade in her honor but no, she saw a less than pleased Amazon, the cringes of four superheroines in training and an Izuku in its natural habitat of analyzing and note-taking

"H-here" the boy said, handing off grade to the blonde

"An 'F', why?" she would have read as the detailed report at the bottom of the letter grade but it surprisingly long for how fast he wrote it

Diana points behind her to give her a much simpler answer

Kara shrugs and looks, her attitude immediately changes "Gah!"

She looked upon the the the carnage she left behind, all of the 'civilians' were dead or mortally wounded and the are around them was surrounded by debris and shrapnel and remains of other mannequins

"Again" Diana ordered "you must learn not only to stop a treat but protect what it is a threat to"

"Well, how am I suppose to know?" Kara asked angrily

Sensing that another fight was about to happen, Izuku steps in "Well if you're strong enough to p-punch through a car l-like it was t-tissue paper then you should b-be able to catch it and if your fast enough c-clear civilians first"

"But what about the cars, won't they destroy what they smash into?" Kara asked, still angry but thinking more about collateral damage

"Keeping c-collateral damage at a minimum is second t-to keeping civilians safe, you can replace cars and roads and buildings can be rebuilt but you can't bring some back from the dead" Izuku explained bringing down the mood but cooling the heads of Diana and Kara

"Fine. run it again" the blonde took a deep breath to calm herself for the next couple hours of training

**::Later::**

After showing some marginal improvement they decided to give it a break for the day and start Diana's 'How to be a normal person' lessons

"Kara-san are y-you sure that you're okay?" Izuku was dotting around the blonde bruiser thinking the training he and Diana put her through had worn her out too much. This had gone on for several minutes

"Greenie for the last time I'm fine" Kara said picking a piece of glass from her teeth, not a scratch on her but she was mentally drained due to a combination of running that rescue drill about two dozen times, the Amazon going full drill Sergeant and Izuku's Analysis and lecture

"B-but are you sure?" his heart was in the right place but izuku really needs to learn how to read people better, because Kara has had about enough so she picks izuku up by the back of his collar and gives him the 'really' look

"s-sorry"

The blonde rolls her eyes and puts him back down

"So where are we going exactly?" Zee asked Barbara, the 'teacher' of this lesson

"You'll see…" the redhead said, trying to make it a surprise, only to be foiled by her own lack of patience. "It's this really cool store that I saw on the way to the junkyard, So Come On!"

Barbara grabs both Izuku's and Diana's hands and drags them to the mystery location, the green-haired boy with a blush on his face and the amazon more curious than anything

The group of teenagers soon come across this 'cool store' or as it is better known as a comic book store, filled with all the Comics, movies and general nerd stuff one could ever want

"Normal teenager lesson #4. Pop culture." Barbara stated as she brought them inside

"Really, this is what you call 'Culture'" Zee said sarcastically

"Well she can't exactly fit in unless she knows some of this stuff" Karen reasoned as she looked at a kit for a GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, she was looking to add more to her collection (Google it and see the reason why)

"Yeah what Karen said, plus this stuff is awesome" Barbara continued to look at the comics

"As If" Zee snarked, picking up a random comic that caught Barbara's attention

The hyperactive redhead snatched it from the magician

"O-M... No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with a limited edition pull-out Batman poster." she held it overhead as a prized possession "I Would Kill For This!"

"Have you learned nothing?" Diana asked, not grasping the concept of the 'idiom'. So the amazon proceeds to lecture "We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods."

"Diana `cálmate`" Jessica said to Diana "it's just an expression. A figure of speech. Right izuku"

No answer came from the boy as he was distracted by a limited edition statue of All-Might, what made it limited edition was that it was cast from bronze and was only sold in America. So he was only half paying attention he felt a nudge from the Kryptonian

"Huh… oh uh y-yeah, its something people do t-to add some emphasis to language" he said returning back to looking at the statue that Diana had found a familiarness to

"`Si` for instance, if you are hungry, you might say, 'I'd kill for a burrito'" Jessica explained while exiting the comic book store and pointing to burrito cart, Izuku and Karen shortly following them from making their own purchases to only hear "Go on, you try"

Feeling that this was not going to end well, Izuku tried to say something…

Only to his mouth covered by Kara's hand "Oh no you don't greenie, this is going to be funny"

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR A BURRITO!" Diana yelled as she dashed to the cart and slammed her hands down, scaring off the vendor, causing her to go after him "Accept My Payment or DIE!"

"That was… something" Zee spoke

Izuku covered his face in embarrassment and Kara was laughing so hard that her gut hurt, while everyone else was too busy chasing Diana to see the dazed kid with VR head seat

**[Zatanna]**

They were once more in the junkyard, next on 'stage' so to speak was the sensational Zatanna!

"Okay Zee-san all you have to do is stop the civilians from being c-crushed" Izuku explained while pointing to a group of mannequins currently on a conveyor belt of a trash compactor.

"Don't worry I got this cutie" she winked giving izuku the Okay to turn on the trash compactor

She formed an orb of magic in her hands before flying up into the air allowing her violet magic to surround her, Her eyes began glowing bright purple and her hair float freely as she was underwater

The magician spiraled higher allowing her magic to bring everything around her in light, mesmerizing everyone…

Except for Diana who was looking at the already crushed 'civilians' and Izuku who was taking more notes

Zee rolled the orb down her back and kicked it above her before catching it once more to form it into a tendril that simply flicked the off switch for the trash compactor

"Thank you for your applause" She landed and created several pairs of energy hands that gave herself a less than deserved round of applause as she took a bow

"Um… you might want to look behind" Barbara was the one to break the news to her with a tap to her shoulder

"Oh…" She looked to see that the crushed mannequins, that immediately had her ego deflated "that's not good"

"Zee-san, here you go" Izuku said, handing her a grade of 'F' written in bright red marker "You c-can save the showboating for later. **After **saving the civilians"

"So teacher gonna give me detention~" was the magician's half-hearted way of flirting with izuku to get out of doing work.

Might have worked if Diana wasn't there…

because while Izuku's lack of social contact made him blush and ramble like crazy, Diana's lack of social contact made her think that it was a good idea to throw a rock with enough force to embed it into the side of the compactor to stop Zatara from talking

"I would like to see if you heed my champion's words, so you now have to repeat the same task with me attempting to stop you" Diana said picking up another rock and crushing it "Or do you have an issue with my lesson"

"No Ma'am" Zee said, standing up straight and regretting agreeing to this

**::later::**

Fair to say the Diana used the next couple of hours to kick the Magician's ass six ways to Sunday and unbeknownst to everyone else, Zee was only slightly turned on by being repeatedly manhandled by a Woman much taller and stronger than her while others watch

'_There's one for the therapist' _Zatanna thought to herself as she took a seat in her favorite salon and allowed the workers to clean her up, with the sight of Diana squirming in her chair giving her some joy

Again they were all in a Salon most of the girls sitting in chairs having their nails tended to while Izuku and Kara sat on the couch, both punk and nerd looking completely out of their element. Though Kara was more than content with Izuku showing her pictures of Eri

"Normal teenager lesson number 26… Uh?" Barbara began only to look at Zee with a confused face "what are we doing again?"

"Pampering ourselves" she put cucumber slices on her eyes "And considering the day I had, I would say that I deserve it"

"A-are you sure that it's safe for Diana-san to be here?" Izuku asked he saw how she was struggling and thought _'she is going to hit someone'_

"Of course it is cutie, An important part of being a teenage girl is taking care of yourself" Zee explained "there has to be some sort of feminine side to her that will enjoy a pedicure"

"And, in the world of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?" Diana asked, confused at the odd tradition of softening the soles of one's feet.

"Precisely. Isn't this fun?" Zee answered excited with a smile

"Such enormous calluses" the pedicurist said while examining the warrior's feet before she brought out an angle grinder "Time for the big gun."

"Weapon!" shouted Diana as she pulled out her Lasso of Truth

She was about to run them out of only for Izuku to tackle her with Full Cowl activated

"Guys Help Me Before She Kills Someone!" he shouted, not only struggling against the strength of the Amazon but because there were only a few places he could grab onto that were…

Appropriate

"Don't look at us we just got our nails done" Zee said dreading the fact that she never be able to show her face in the salon again

"And she'd break us like a twig" Jessica said with Karen nodding while hiding behind her, Barbara while not hiding behind anything also did not what to have something broken

"Oh for the love of…" Kara came to the green-haired boy's aid by putting Diana in a headlock while Izuku grabbed her legs "Will You Give It A Rest Already Princess!"

They were to busy restraining Diana to notice that more hypnotized teenagers wearing VR headsets outside of the salon as they left

**[Bumblebee]**

Karen the group's resident inventor was next on the docket

Diana's plan was to imbue confidence within Karen by putting her through some sort of ordeal, like in stories of heroes and gods she was told as a child

Izuku thought this was a dumb idea but was convinced by Diana to follow her idea

"Very well Karen, all you must do is protect this innocent from being viciously mauled death" Diana said pointing to Kara holding back a rabid looking bulldog while Jessica attached a raw steak to a mannequin's head, making her look much greener than normal

"_Are you sure I can do this?"_ the African-American girl said standing between the dog and civilian, feeling absolutely no confidence in her abilities

"Don't w-worry Karen-san we'll be right here if anything happens" Izuku assured

"O-okay" the girl blushed before sinking down and activating the rocket launchers to steel herself

"On my mark… Begin!" Diana gave Kara the signal to let go of the chain holding the dog back

Karen launched her rockets…

Or at least she tried too because they all misfired, leaving her completely defenseless against the much much much much much bigger dog

The bulldog chased her as she flew away, flying straight forward up until she realized that she could, in fact, fly upward out of the dogs reach and into Izuku's arms, resizing to normal as Izuku caught her

Karen looked at the dog tearing apart the mannequin's face and promptly fainted when the adrenaline wore off while izuku still his hands around her

"K-K-Karen-san!" Izuku said completely embarrassed that a cute girl was hugging him… even if it was due to fear-induced panic

"Hey, Lovebirds Either Get A Room Or Help US!" Kara shouted as she and everyone else chased the bulldog, who got out of the pen, on foot

even though he knew that at least three of them could fly…

So our green-haired hero in training put the still passed out Karen onto his back piggyback style, placed two fingers into his mouth and let out a loud shard whistle that could be heard past the junkyard

The bulldog stopped on a dime, causing Diana, Barbra, Jessica, Zee and Kara to trip on him.

The dog then turned to izuku's general direction and began a light jog towards him, much to the confusion of everyone else, he reached izuku and sat down, the bulldog waited patiently while izuku gave him a treat. A trick he learned from Aizawa-sensei to carry dog treats to distract, or in his case befriend guard dogs

The whistle also woke Karen up, so when she came to she saw the bulldog but in her groggy mind, it was still chasing her. Her reaction was to scream, close her eyes and hold on tighter to whatever was holding off the ground

"Um…" a reminder that the thing holding her was Izuku, so the neon red blush should go without saying "K-karen-san"

Karen opened her eyes again and saw that she was holding on to a cute boy she blushed and froze

'_Note to self, Diana-san is no longer in charge of planning training exercises'_ Izuku said, seeing this a complete disaster

**[Green Lantern]**

Jessica was up next, and her aversion to violence was making it… Difficult

"I said no" Jessica put her foot down

"And I say you must fight" Diana ordered as pointed to Barbara now occupying a large excavator that the redhead somehow got to roar

"M-maybe we should calm down a bit" Izuku tried to reason "Jessica-san you don't have to fight anyone, all you have to do keep Barbara-san from mowing down the civilians behind you"

"I believe she understood the task, but she refuses to simply fight this mechanical beast" Diana said annoyed

"I keep telling you there is always an alternative to violence" Jessica said, causing Diana to throw her hand up in frustration

Izuku thought of several incidents from his past where violence was in fact the only answer _'stopping an unstoppable monster from killing his classmates and teacher, stopping a serial killer from killing his friends, stopping another villain serial killer from killing a child while stopping his former friend from being kidnapped and my favorite, rescuing a girl from continually being torn apart by the delusional leader of a yakuza family that used genetic material from said girl's body to make anti quirk bullets' _

Grant it, he didn't really remember much of how he recused Eri. All that he did remember was watching the girl running back to Overhaul after they first met, then he heard several voices in his head shout to save her next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital with the horned girl sleeping on his chest, All-might and his mom sleeping in the chairs next to him

All-Might, Mirio-sempai, and Sir Nighteye said he destroyed a Yakuza compound and put several members including the leader in Intensive care with what was reported to be 'unstoppable power, an emotionless look in his eye and a complete disregard for his health'...

Wait…

…

…

…

Wasn't he in the middle of teaching?

Jessica took advantage of their momentary distraction to prove her point by creating a safe construct to secure the mannequins then push them all them away to the furthest part of the Junkyard completely unharmed

"See, no violence necessary" Jess said confidently

"Yes I see your point…" Diana partially relented "but I shall raise you this question… what about the beast?"

"¿Que?"

*CRASH!*

Barbra violently clamped down the bucket of the excavator onto the nigh-invincible blond bombshell

Karen, forgetting that Kara was pretty much indestructible, scrambled to try to pry her out, only for the Kryptonian to forcefully bust her out of it, sending shrapnel everywhere.

One shard of metal speed it's towards a mannequin, embedding itself violently through its head while another made its way to do the same to Jessica

Both Izuku and Diana had the reaction, extending their arms to block it. Izuku with his full gauntlet and Diana with her bracers causing the metal debris to shatter on impact leaving Jessica to think about what could've been it for her with silent panic

"Are y-you okay Jessica-san?" Izuku asked

"Yes, are you unharmed?" Diana asked as well

"Y-yeah…" Jessica stammered out, despite having her life flash before her eyes

"Good because y-you actually passed" Izuku handed her evaluation with a passing grade of 'B-'

"Why only a 'B-' though?" Jessica asked

"While you saved the c-civilians you forgot to secure the scene resulting in your teammate being attacked and you almost having your head… um" izuku tried to find the least graphic way to say 'split open like a melon'

"You Almost Got Your Head Split Open Like A Melon!" Barbara shouted from the cab of the excavator

"Um… thank y-you Barbara-san" Izuku thanked in a deadpan voice

**[Batgirl]**

Barbara begged to prove to have a turn to prove her awesomeness… izuku relented just to have Barbara back out of his personal space.

"Okay Barbara-san all you have to do is save the c-cat from the tree without hurting the civilians" Izuku pointed to the cat plushie stuck in the tree and Zatanna and Jessica setting several mannequins, he looks back at Barbra to give a further explanation "this will test how you proces- and you're n-not listening"

Barbara was a little preoccupied with a pretty blue butterfly so she paid no attention to any of the words Izuku said

Diana tossed a clump of dirt at her, getting her attention "Hey!"

"Pay attention, Barbara Gordon, my champion has tasked you to save this kitten at all costs" she said triumphantly pointing at the cat plushie with Barbara paying attention to all the words the Amazon spoke

"Got It! beat the baddies and save the kitty" Barbara said

"Wait there is n-no villia-" Izuku started

"Begin!" Diana shouted interrupting him

Izuku recorded her time, in about one minute and thirteen seconds and she completely destroyed all the civilians while still saving the cat plushly, holding it above her head triumphantly as the wind came from somewhere to make her cape flow epically…

Only for it to stop abruptly when Izuku presented her with a big fat 'F-' on her evaluation, the look of disappointment from Diana and much like Kara the cringes of everyone else

"What! I did what you told me to do" she defended, grabbing the paper from izuku and reading it, a second later she slumped her shoulders "Uh… so those weren't bad guys?"

"No, they weren't…" Izuku said, his patience running a bit thin so he takes the plushie and puts back in the tree "you need to listen more, but since you want a bad guy to fight I think you should try this again with me trying to stop you"

"Oh…" Barbara felt she screwed up. "Are you gonna go easy on me or you gonna kick my butt like what Diana did to Zee?"

"Yes…" Izuku answered one of them… Batgirl didn't know which one

"_I think that we broke Izuku"_ Karen whispered to everyone else, who seemed to be in agreeance

"Well, I accept… on the condition that we go to see 'The League of Vampire Hunters 4: Love's Requiem' after my indelible ass-kicking as part of Diana's how to be normal lessons" Barbara offered

"That sounds fair…" Izuku activated Full Cowl "Now Barbara-san, I hope you're ready because I Am…"

Izuku launched himself directly towards the redhead "HERE!"

**::Later::**

Izuku carried Babara into the movie theater, as per the agreement the group was now going to watch this trash young adult movie about an incredibly handsome yet stupid vampire Hunter. Izuku and Kara were silently agreed to hate it while Diana had no idea what to expect from this odd form of play

"I thought that I wasn't supposed to feel it until the morning…" Barbara groaned as she rode piggyback on Izuku "But all my bones hurt"

"You'll get used t-to it" Izuku explained while placing Barbara in a seat "I k-kinda stop feeling it after continual use of my quirk"

"_Considering how you say your superpower works… it might be nerve damage to your hands'' Karen_ whispered seating herself next to Izuku

"You might b-be right about that Karen-san" Izuku said

"So what is this lesson?" Diana asked still completely out of the loop

"Normal teenager lesson #86... Romance." Barbara announced making it very evident that her lessons were numbered at random, Kara deciding that this was the best time for a nap

After about the midpoint of the movie, while Izuku finally nodded off to this boring movie his head leaning on to Karen's shoulder causing the dark-skinned cutie to blush

"What is happening?" asked the amazon as she was clueless to what she supposed to learn from this 'movie'

Karen decided to distract herself from the cute boy resting on her by explaining the plot of the movie like the super fan that she was "Aiden just realized he can't live without Caitlyn. But Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up. And… isn't it all just so sad and beautiful?"

Diana blinked, still very confused. the only thing the Warrior was able to grasp from the shortest girls ramblings was "Teenage males are very confusing"

"Tell me about it" echoed most of them, excluding the sleeping Izuku and Kara and the clueless Diana

"_Huh?" _izuku said snorting himself awake

"Nothing cutie go back to sleep" zee lulled him to her shoulder causing Karen to pout, a little jealous

The movie continued to the end where Aiden dramatically burst through Caitlyn's front door, prompting the already very pretty female lead to take off her glasses to make herself 'prettier' by movie standards…

but that's not what was important what was Diana's reaction for when the two mains actors went in for a kiss

"Beware, Caitlyn! Aiden attacks!" Diana shouted, waking both the Kryptonian and the green-haired boy just in time to see an Amazon unsheath her sword

"Wait Diana!" Karen tried to stop her only for it to fall upon deaf ears as the warrior proceeded to slice up the Projection screen_ "They were just trying to kiss…"_

the team of heroes in training left the theatre mostly frustrated… except for Kara, the blonde was trying to hold in a gut-busting laugh caused by Diana's violent outburst

"Guys she's just not getting it," Kara said wiping a tear from her eye, more than glad to leave that absolute pile of a movie "Maybe this whole being a normal teenager thing isn't for her"

"What, No!" Barbara shouted in a panic "I refuse to give up on this team. there has to be something we can do"

"Barbara-san, m-maybe you should calm down, it's only been a couple of days." Izuku tried to reason "You c-can't expect someone to change their personality in less than one week"

"But there's got to be a way we teach Diana how to be a normal teenager faster" Barbara pleaded

"Barbra-san you c-can't teach everything about something in one go" Izuku explained "it'll take some time"

Barbara groaned at the words of common sense from Izuku

Zatara, on the other hand, looked off towards the pier amusement park "I think I may have an idea to do just that"

Jessica saw what the magician was staring at and decided to certify herself as the responsible one "Don't we have a quiz in calculus tomorrow?"

"What's one test score gonna do, I say let's go" the magician tried to reason

"I-I actually need to keep my grades up to stay in Metropolis, so whatever Zee-san has planned I going to have to say no" Izuku explained

"_Yeah, and my aunt would ground me if I don't pass"_ Karen explained

"Yeah and my parents would freak if I flunk another quiz" Kara said, trying not to get grounded

"Ug… fine" Zatanna relented, "what should we do instead?"

"We could study for the t-test, I'm pretty sure that studying for a test is part of being normal t-teenager" Izuku offered

"Yeah a boring part" Kara said

"Not necessarily I do enjoy solving difficult mathematical equations in my spare time to keep my mind sharp" Diana retorted

"Ug, how can you be an awesome Amazon warrior and a lame nerd at the same time?" Kara asked sarcastically

Jessica ignored the blonde "I think that's a great Idea Izuku and we should do a study group so no one fails or gets lazy and doesn't study"

"Then whose house are we gonna go to?" Barbara asked as the group stopped in front of Jessica's van and Izuku's cafe racer

"Well my house is out cause my parents are lame and Karen's house is out too" Kara said as she again took shotgun in Jessica's van

"Why?" Karen questioned, it's not like her house was that bad

"Because I'm bulletproof and yet principle Waller makes me fear for my life" the Bombshell said

"_Oh…_ what about your house Jessica?" Karen asked

"My parents are having some construction done so no" the Latin girl answered

"And my parents aren't home so they're not going to let me have friends over" Barbra explained

"Daddy doesn't allow distractions the night of a show, so seven teenagers are out of the question" Zatanna explained "So that leaves us with either the Warrior Princess or the adorable hero"

That's when Izuku asked a question that popped in his head "Um… Diana-san where have you been living the past week?"

That was probably a question that should have been asked sooner considering she had to be taught not to attack a burrito cart vendor

"I believe the term that you would use is 'roughing it', as I have been staying in a campsite I have made in the large wooded area in the middle of the city" Diana answered

"_Large wooded area?" _Kara said to herself"Oh you mean Metropolis grand central park"

"What! why didn't say anything sooner?" Izuku asked genuinely panicked over his friend's safety "you could've been hurt, someone could've taken advantage of you or you could gotten sick or-"

Diana place a hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder causing izuku to stop talking "I appreciate you worry for me my champion but it is not necessary"

"But-" Izuku tried to argue but Diana interrupted him again

"If someone were to attempt to take advantage of me, I assure you that they would be begging for death due to the sheer amount of pain that will be inflicted upon their mortal vessel" she explained with a bright and unnerving smile, causing the rest of them to back up a step from the sheer amount of murderous energy the Amazon was radiating

"O-ok, D-diana-san…" Izuku stuttered out, with a blush forming on his face with what he was to ask the Amazon "B-but I do have a couple of e-extra rooms at m-my house if y-you w-would like to stay?"

Diana smiled, this time without the murderous intent "Since you offered my champion, it would be rude of me to deny it"

"My my, cutie is getting bolder" Zee teased "Asking a beautiful girl to move in with you, who knows what sort debauchery you have panned"

"Wait Wait!" Izuku held his hands in a panicking motion, a blush heating up his face "Zee-san Its N-Nothing Like That I-I Swear!"

"Great! Then it's settled let's get Diana's stuff and go to izuku's house to study and Amusement Park tomorrow" Barabra announced excitedly as she entered Jess's van

"It is not much, only a few sets of armor and weapons" Diana said, entering the van

"Cutie you and Karen can follow us like with the mall, it's only a couple of blocks from here" Zee said as she also entered the van

Karen who after four days of riding on the back of Izuku's Motorcycle with his chaotic good style of driving no longer fears death, happily got on the back of the cafe racer as the group headed off towards the park, still not seeing the multitude of teenagers with VR Goggles acting like zombies

**::Later::**

They all arrived at Izuku's house, after gathering Diana's stuff which included…

The black fur cloak that Diana wore the first time everyone met, Jessica did threaten to burn it because the Warrior said that it was made from a Black Bear that tried to take a bite out of her while sleeping

Her lasso of truth, that Izuku had in his hands when Diana explained what it was. Naturally, Kara decided to have some fun with him and asked 'Hey greenie what's the first thing you stare at when you see a woman?' expecting him to say boobs, butt, or if he was a man of culture, thighs

Izuku shocked everyone by answering 'Eyes' without missing a beat, much to his own embracement

Though most of it included more than a 'few' very sharp weapons that Kara had had the honor of carrying because no one wanted to get stabbed…

Or stabbed again in Izuku's case

"This is your house?" Barbra had this look of Awe, she was wearing Diana's fur cloak because and I quote 'It's so Soft' "It's Huge!"

"_Yeah and expensive-looking" _Karen said she entered

"Don't you have like, a host family or something?" Kara asked while balancing several swords on her person "Isn't that how the whole exchange student thing works?"

"T-techily I am an ambassador from U.A. to Metropolis High" Izuku explained as he unlocked the door "S-so U.A. is sponsoring me to be here, so I get to stay here by myself and they give me a monthly stipend f-for anything I need"

"You even have a private pool" Zatarra said with a sly grin knowing exactly "Might as well skip the Amusement park tomorrow and come here instead, I have a couple of swimsuits you might like to see me in cutie"

Izuku fought his hardest to not blush as he led everyone back up to the fourth-floor library "S-So where do we start?"

**::Later::**

A couple of hours have past and everyone was about to leave with Jessica

"Remember greenie tomorrow we're going to the amusement park after school" Kara said as she exited the house "See ya"

"Bye cutie see you tomorrow" Zee said

"_Bye Izuku, bye Diana"_ Karen waved as she left

"Bye superhero besties" Barbra bid her farewell

"`Adios` guys I'll see in the morning" Jessica said leaving just izuku and his new roommate Diana

"Um… Diana-san?" Izuku asked, nervous about what he was about to propose

"Yes my champion" the princess responded

"S-since everyone else is gone I was wondering…" Izuku continues more red on his face "… If we could…"

"Yes…" Diana trailed off believing that she knows were Izuku was going, so she was preparing for the speedy removal of her clothing

…

…

…

"W-would you like to go on patrol with me?" Izuku asked innocently

"I would love to my champion" Diana responded, knowing that izuku was going to ask that and that she would now have to change into her armor and not the other thing you perverts

**[Next morning]**

Izuku and Diana arrive at Metropolis High on Izuku's cafe racer the Amazon now sporting an open face helmet painted gold with red and white stars

She took as a trophy from some bikers that were harassing an old lady

Normally Izuku wouldn't condone taking things from others but…

One of the bikers did pick up on both of their accents, said some less than politically correct things and proceeded to have some of his teeth knocked out by a swift kick to face by the amazon so Izuku would let her have this one

"My champion, may I ask you something?" Diana questioned as both she and Izuku walked to class

"Y-yeah, what's on your mind" Izuku responded, before blushing at being called 'her champion' as he says "and c-can you please j-just call me Izuku"

"Very well Izuku" the Amazon responded with a smile "How do you believe our students are progressing"

"Well… b-better than when we started" Izuku replies about to go into further detail;

"Kara-san and Barbara-san have the most experience with hero work so I think they're getting bored with the basic training, Zee-san has experience with magic and she seems that her control over her own abilities, which is good but she has the constant need to perform like at a she's on a stage so we are going to need to break that habit, Jess-san while I understand the in the pursuit of peace she's trying to set an example by not fighting but that could be a problem if she is ever by herself and Karen-san has the same problem I did, she's doubting herself and her ability to do amazing things despite doing that amazing thing"

"So how should we continue then?" Diana asked, genuinely amazed at the green-haired boy's analysis

"For Kara-san and Barbara-san I think we should we be more hands-on with sparring matches, I think we should raise the stakes for Jess-san and Zee-san and with Karen-chan the best thing to do is positive reinforcement along with rigorous training both with her suit and without it" Izuku answered

"Your intellectual prowess must be blessed by the titan Coeus himself Izuku" Diana complimented, causing the boy to blush "And may I also ask what are the meaning of the suffixes that you use at the end of everyone's names?"

"O-oh they're just honorifics that are added at the end of names of people in Japanese when I say '-sans' there like saying 'Mr' or 'Mrs' in English" Izuku explained somewhat confused

"And what does '-chan' mean?" the amazon asked

"It's the a-affectionate suffix t-that you usually use for women" Izuku answered. Still not getting it_ 'why would she ask that?'_

"Ah I understand now" Diana came to an epiphany "You have grown affectionate with Karen as evident by you referring to her as Karen-chan"

"W-what N-no I-I Didn't!" oh shit he did like 6 sections ago

Izuku face went red and radiant, like really really red and radiant, so read radiant in fact that if there were any Kryptonians in a ten-foot radius of him they pretty much would be human due to the red sun-like effect coming from his face

Well… he did find Karen really cute, they enjoyed a lot of the same things, she was incredibly intelligent which izuku finds incredibly attractive, she was really nice, kind and incredibly cute and-

"Izuku, about this habit of speaking your mind…" Diana interrupted, breaking the fact that Izuku was muttering all those compliments out loud, for present company to hear "Is it one formed from bravery or of solitude?"

Que the second time Diana involuntarily shattered Izuku's confidence, but he still somehow blushed harder than already was

"**Izuku Midoriya to the principal's office. Izuku MIdoriya to the principal's office"** The school's intercom announced

"It has seemed the Principal is need of you Izuku" Diana said to the embarrassed boy "And do not worry, I shall keep your secret"

Izuku blushed as he left toward Principal's office

The boy shortly arrived at Waller's Office

"Y-you wanted to see me Waller-sensei?" Izuku asked as he sat down in her office

"Yes I do, for several reasons" the Principal explained, gesturing to the rather large stack of files on her desk "I wanted to give you some files on some of our meta students and non-meta students who are operating as heroes in Metropolis along with some pending transfer students"

"I-Isn't that a little invasive?" Izuku asked, while tempted to look over the files he'd prefer to do in-person analysis if that meant prying into someone's personal lives without permission

"I work for both the US government and education system, privacy is not something that pertains to me or this Plan" Waller explained not caring

"C-can you at least take out anything that they might n-not want others to know and just leave their Quirks and abilities?" Izuku requested because he didn't want to look like a creepy stalker

"Very well, you can come back later today to get them..." Waller said with a slight hint of annoyance "Now onto the unplanned variable of Diana prince"

"Y-yeah… I kinda was wondering how you got her here" Izuku pondered "then it came to m-me that she was completely unplanned for because of her lack of knowledge about the modern w-world"

"If you knew the amount of paperwork necessary to construct a usable Identity from nothing…" she said feeling a migraine coming on as she put several papers and the desk "these are for Diana"

Izuku saw a Greek passport and a student visa form like what he had "S-so these work right?"

"Are you calling my work shotty Midoriya?" Waller stared down the boy

"N-No Not At All!" Izuku panicked because Waller did seem like the type of person to make people disappear at the drop of a hat

"Good now on to your new group of friends and you after school activities" Waller stated "I was planning to have all meet in a study hall later this month but Barbara's impromptu plan has made me advance the schedule"

"Barbra-san is kinda a handful b-but she did convince everyone to give the Hero thing a chance" Izuku said coming to Barbara's defense,

"And finally… on to my niece" Waller said with what Izuku would call an edge fuel by maternal protective instinct "How is she progressing?"

A simple question but Izuku was about to drown himself in his own nervous sweat

"Um… K-Karen-chan is progressing w-well" he said trying to not bury himself

"I see... " Waller's face remained neutral "You can go back to Class now"

"H-hai Waller-sensei" Izuku got up, grabbed Diana's forged papers, gave a curt bow and left with the principal leading him to the door

"One more thing, if you break her heart in any way. they won't find where your body is buried" she said calmly right before closing the door on him softly

'_Dear lord, Waller-sensei is terrifying' _Izuku thought to himself as he feared for his safety

**[After school]**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived" Zee announced as they all arrived at Metropolis's biggest and only Amusement park

Diana, despite arriving with Izuku this morning, went in Jessica's van allowing Karen to go with Izuku on his motorcycle.

The reason is that one of the few things she did grasp from the 'Normal Teenager' lessons was the concept of 'Shipping', so unbeknownst to the green-haired Japanese boy and the cute black girl the amazon was shipping them

They continue to walk onto the pier Karen decide to walk alongside her crush as they did so, that's when the worker attending the High Striker game saw an easy mark when she saw the short unassuming boy

"You There Boy!" she said loudly to catch the group's attention "Feel like testing your strength? maybe you can win your girlfriend a prise"

Jessica rolled her eyes at the attempt to play on Izuku's masculinity to get him to waste his money on this game

Izuku just blushed at the thought of having a girlfriend

"_Oh, Izuku you don't have to do th-"_ she stopped when she saw it…

The absolute cutest bumblebee plushie she has ever seen, it was oversized and kinda derpy looking but the nerdy girl wanted it and Izuku saw how much she wanted it and asked "S-so what do I need to do to win the Bee?"

"That is one of the extra-large prizes, so pay me 5 bucks and try and hit the bell five times in a row" she explained, thinking that this scrawny nerd would just fail

"How do we know this ain't a scam?" Barbara asked still thinking she was still in Gotham along with con men and swindlers

"Its okay B-Barbara-san we're here to play games anyway" Izuku took off his jacket reminding the girls that the short boy has muscles "K-Karen-chan can you hold my jacket, I don't want it to get in the way"

"_Okay, but you didn't have to volunteer"_ Karen was blushing at the memory of Izuku's Abs

"Oh come on Karen, don't you want your boyfriend to win you a prize" Zee teased, causing both to blush harder

"Come On Greenie Show'em What You're Made Of!" Kara cheered

"Yes, Show Them Your Strength!" Diana joined her

Izuku smiled and blushed as he took the mallet in his hands, easily picking it up over his head and swung it down on to the lever sending the puck flying into the bell

And proceeded to do it four more times in quick succession, not even breaking a sweat

"I-I'll take the bee n-now" izuku said with a smile as he handed the bee plushie over to an ecstatic Karen

"Oh My Gosh It's So Cute!" the nerdy girl squealed as she hugged the plushie. Karen blushed turning back to izuku to thank him _"Izuku, thank you"_

"Y-you don't have to thank me Karen-chan" he said with a smile and a lighter blush

'_Their children will be adorable'_ thought Diana, possibly thinking a bit too far ahead in Izuku's and Karen's relationship

As they continued a lot of firsts happened for Izuku and Diana, their first slice of pizza, going on a roller coaster, actually going to an amusement park because do to his Quirkless status he never had the friends to go with

But back to the happier memories being formed…

Diana had won Izuku a green rabbit plushie in the milk bottle toss after… destroying the back of the booth with the baseball

Zatanna won at Plinko… because she cheated with magic

And Kara destroyed a skeeball machine… there's no punchline to that, Kryptonians are just really strong

It all ended with Barbara dragging him and the rest of the girls into a photo booth, with it being such a tight fit Barbara ended up sitting on his lap and Kara bursting through the back of the booth to fit in the picture

"I have an idea of how we can finish this night and make it perfect" Zatanna said as everyone walked to the park

"So what do you have in mind?" Jessica asked

Zee brought the metropolis girls into a huddle and whispered something to keep it secret from Diana, Barbara and Izuku

"Zee you're a genius" Kara exclaimed with everyone involved in the huddle nodding in agreement

"S-so where exactly are we going?" Izuku asked as everyone entered Jessica's van

"_Just follow them"_ Karen said as she got up on izuku's cafe racer

**[Sweet Justice]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship…" the magician said in an almost somber tone

"Frosting~!" she sang, as she did a grand motion towards a sweet shop in front of them

"Sweet Justice!" Kara, Zatanna, Karen, Jessica cheered as they entered the vintage-styled confectionery shop

"C'mon You do not wanna miss this." the blonde said dragging the trio of newcomers into the pink and white interior of the cafe

"How did I not know about this?" a starry-eyed Barbara excitedly exclaimed as pressed her face against the glass display case to look at the absolutely delectable sweets behind it

"B-barbara-san please don't do that it's unsanitary" Izuku said picking the redhead up as they both came eye to eye with a blond-haired blue-eyed teen that judging by the mostly pink uniform was working here

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest?" the blonde boy said as he rapidly went through several poses, faint sparks of yellow lightning caused by his speed not going unnoticed by izuku's analytical eye "Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty."

"Hi, Barry." everyone but Izuku, Diana and Barbara greeted

"So, what'll it be? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual?" he went through Jessica, Kara, Karen, and Zatanna

"The usua…" he stopped when he came to the newer trio, he had seen them around the school but not here. "you three, I don't know... "

The was a beat of awkward silence passed before Zatanna got in front of them to order form them

"It's there first time her Barry, so Babs will have the candy cake triple ripple tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Izuku will have the matcha glazed cinnamon rolls and Diana will have the death by chocolate" the amazon pulled a spiked mace out of nowhere

"Figure of speech, Diana" the magician said calmly as she shooed the mace away

"Here you go." Barry handed the sweets over to them in record time "Oh, hey, nice to meet you, Diana and Izuku."

"H-hello Barry-san" the green-haired boy greeted

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall await your text message in three days' time" the amazon said as she left towards the other girls, leaving barry scratching his head in confusion and Izuku who was embarrassed for her

"S-sorry she's n-not used to being around p-people her own age" he stuttered out as he steadily backtracked towards the others

With the group now seated in a large booth, they could now enjoy their toothache inducing treats… at least most of them were, Diana was a little apprehensive because what she saw the others eating were not colors naturally found in any of the foods she has eaten before

"Diana-san y-you should try it, it's really good" Izuku said as he ate his cinnamon roll happily

'_Cannibalism'_ a lot of the girls thought to themselves as they watched one Cinnamon roll eat another

Diana steeled herself as she put a spoonful of the sweetness to the tip of her tongue just to taste it

At that moment her eyes blew up to the size of dinner plates and she began to hallucinate about confectionaries right before devouring her dessert, gasping for air as she finished

Also at that moment, Izuku realized that Diana has probably never had processed sugar before and was probably having some sort of reaction to it

"Never have I tasted such wonderment." she exclaimed before looking around frantically and saying "More... I must have more of this magical concoction"

"Do You Intend To Eat That!" the amazon wasn't asking as she loomed over Izuku

"W-well I was g-going to…" izuku shrunk into the chair, sliding the rest his cinnamon roll toward her _'good night dear cinnamon roll'_

The amazon grabbed it along with everyone else's food and began devouring it all in a glutinous fervor, it was equal parts glorious and kinda gross and it all ended with the Themiscyrian appearing to pass out at the table

"Is s-she dead?" Izuku asked knowing that it was a stupid question but that part of him that worries a lot wouldn't let him not ask it

"Maybe we should poke her with a stick or something" Barbara suggested

"Kara, can you be a dear and wake her up" Zatanna asked of the Kryptonian

"Why do I have to do it?" Kara asked annoyed

"Because if Diana reflexively hit anyone who wakes her up, I'm pretty sure that you'd be the only one who'd survive" Jessica responded

Surprisingly it was Karen who mustered up enough courage to try to Wake her up, poking her she said _"Diana…"_

"SISTERS!" Diana shouted as she awoke from her short-lived sugar coma and began to caress the tableware "This food is more delectable than ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium. I Declare That We Must Celebrate Our Every Future Victory Here And Thus!"

"Sweet Justice For The Win!" Barbara celebrated throwing her arms up in victory

"I d-don't think that Diana-san knows what that means" Izuku said not expecting for Diana to grab his hand and hold it up

"Izuku Is Correct, I Do Not Know What That Means!" Diana forced izuku to celebrate with her

It was fun for izuku to hang out like this… but what's a story without some conflict

"Hey, what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please." one of the owners begged to cause the group of heroes to look to the commotion being caused up at the front of the store "We told you already no amount of money will make me sell this place"

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry, go get our lawyer." the other owner said extremely distraught

"Lawyer? Why do they need a lawyer?" Jessica questioned

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Izuku got from his seat to what was causing the commotion, what he saw was about 2 dozen tank-like robots making their way into the sweet shop

"**Attention, citizens: This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction." **the front one ordered **"By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply."**

Panic filled the cafe as several dozen people rushed out of the closest exit, Izuku did the advantage of the chaos to change into his Hero costume without anyone noticing

"What should we do?" Kara Questions

"What can we do? They're city robots." explained Zatanna

"**You have 15 seconds to comply." **at that point the girls began to move in front of the owners as a protective measure

"Please, girls, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop 'em." the women owner said

"But the city can't tear this place down without your permission. This doesn't make sense." Jessica said completely confused

"**You have ten seconds to comply."** the robot began to countdown

"Is this a law we must obey? Or should we fight?" Diana asked as she looked for confirmation from anyone

"Girls, please. This isn't worth getting hurt over." the husband owner pleaded

"Let's Get Out of Here We're Not Ready for a Fight!" Karen panicked

"…**Two, one. This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin." **the robot unleashed deadly demolition tools as several more robots burst through the wall and began to destroy the cafe

Everyone gasped as one was barreling to a helpless VR hypnotized boy, fearing they could do nothing as a blur green sparks smashed right into the robot

It was Izuku fully costumed, cowled and ready to be a hero standing on top the mangled pile of scrap and wires

"Wonder Woman And Supergirl Take Out The Robots And Keep Civilians Safe, Bat-girl And Bumblebee Find A Way To Shut Them Off, Zatanna And Green-lantern Get The Remaining Civilians Out And Make Sure The Roof Doesn't Fall On Top Of Us… NOW!"

The girls rapidly switched into their costumes and got to work wasting no time in their attempt to prove themselves as heroes

The trio of Wonder woman, Deku and Supergirl were as careful as they could be as they smashed and cut through robots upon them.

The lesson they thought the Kryptonian of control seem to be paying off as the only thing the blonde destroyed was the robots

Zatanna was teleporting any and all civilians she could outside as Green Lantern was preventing robots from damaging the shop and sending them towards the Diana, Izuku and Kara

"Bee, See How We Can Jam These Things!" Batgirl ordered as she tried to trap one with bolas

"On It!" bumblebee responded as she shrunk down and flew under a robot's shell and rooted around and then she saw it… flying out she Shouts "Guys The Robots! they're using encrypted Bluetooth transmitters"

"Supergirl, Zatanna, Cover Me I Can Hack It!" Batgirl said as she flipped over another robot and landed with her tablet

The Kryptonian and the Magician landed beside her as bumblebee joined Green Lantern as support

Deku and Wonderwoman continued to fight up front preventing any more of the destructive robots from entering, the amazon using her sword to great effect and the green hero limiting himself to Full Cowl to prevent any more structural damage to Sweet Justice

Every move the group made would have been described as textbook if a little rough by a more experienced hero but they were getting the job done

"Almost… got… IT!" Batgirl got the script done as she pressed 'Run Script' on her tablet

The robots stopped, the green window the was their eye turned purple and yellow before shutting off completely

…

…

…

"_Did… we win?"_ Bumblee asked apprehensively as she had no Idea

"Y-yeah I think w-we did" Izuku said his stutter returning

"That was…" Barbara trailed her face going from neutral to smiling and overjoyed "AWESOME!"

Most of the rest of the team were cheering as well

"We Won Our First Fight as a Team! this calls for more cake…" the redhead continued as she remembered what left of the sweets was probably covered in broken glass and drywall "Aw…"

Izuku began to walk to the back of the shop

"Cutie aren't you going to celebrate with us?" Zatanna asked

"Our j-job isn't done yet, you guys go outside and make sure everyone is fine until police and Medical arrive" Izuku said as he continued to walk, tossing his keys to Supergirl he asks "Can you swap my m-motorcycles and move Jessica's van further down the street before any sees you?"

"You do know I got super speed right?" Kara asked sarcastically before flying out

"What about you Deku?" Jessica asked

"S-since the robots broke through the wall and pipes, I-I'm going to shut off the water, gas and electricity so nothing gets flooded, burns or explodes" he explained "I'll be out in a s-second"

The burgeoning heroes did just that, Kara and Zee taking point on this, using x-ray vision to detect and magic to heal minor injuries

"Hey deku you might wanna look at this" Batgirl said as she showed a Lexcorp emblem that was on the robots

"Lexcorp huh, bag that and a c-couple of circuit boards for our investigation into how this happened" Deku ordered as he continued to walk "Oh… and give one of t-them to the owner so they can properly sue the city and Lexcorp"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Barbara saluted

As she left Izuku decided to take a breather to center himself only for what appeared to be a thick cloud of mist to come over them

"Guys Evacuate Everyone Now!" the Hero activated Full Cowl and dropped into a defensive stance as his visor switched to thermal to see several larger humanoids hidden in the mist

When the civilians were gone the group reformed beside each other to face this new threat

"Diana…" a woman said as she stepped through the mist, she was just as tall as All-Might of not a bit taller, she shared Diana tanned skin but with long amber hair held up with a gold crown and amber eyes. She wore what appeared to be a lions pelt on her shoulders like a cloak and her armor and tunic sharing the gold and amber color scheme with her bracers breaking with their silver shine

And it didn't help that she scowl she was sporting was directly pointed at their Diana

'_Is she related to Diana-san?'_ Izuku thought as he looked at the armored women

Diana sheathed her weapons, the look on her face being that of 'child who just got caught sneaking out' but about 100 times worse

"_Wonder Woman, what are you doing?" _Bumblebee asked in a panic

"She is coming with me" The woman ordered and almost as if on cue, the mist dissipated revealing several more tall armored women causing the team to tense even more

"Worry not, they mean us no harm…" she was unable to meet eye to eye with either her friends nor the women in front of them, believing she should alleviate some confusion she says "Everyone… Meet my mother, Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra"

"That's Your Mom!?" Batgirl asked loudly "She Looks Like A Final Boss!"

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission!" Hippolyta said in a commanding and angry voice bringing everyone's attention to the amazon

"W-wait…you s-snuck out?" Izuku asked trying to get Diana to look at him, but to no avail "B-but I thought it was your destiny to save the w-world of Man and to become Heroes"

"This Insolent Child Has No Such Destiny! She Has Brought Shame Upon Her People!" she continues as she goes to grab Diana "Come, Diana! It is time to return home"

There are two choices to be made right at that moment…

[A] Allow Diana, their friend, to be taken back by a very angry mother never to be seen from again

Or…

[B] take their chances as high schoolers with a platoon of highly trained Amazon warriors

That part of izuku that grew up not valuing his life wanted to fight, but luckily an option C was going to make itself known…

"**Attention all units we have a 19-38 on the Metropolis Amusement Pier, several robots are currently gathering in the middle of the Pier, there are still an unknown amount of civilians trapped on the pier so proceed with caution"** came through Izuku's police radio bright and clear

And that is was Izuku needed to justify his next rather questionable choice

Izuku dashed in between mother and daughter and slapped Hippolyta's hand away and pull Diana behind him

It took a moment for the Queen to register what just happened…

Moment over, she now felt unyielding rage

"How Dare You!" she had a fire in her eyes, not the inspirational kind either, the type that would strike fear into the hearts of both friends and foe alike "I should have your hand taken from you for such Insole-"

Izuku completely ignored the furious amazon queen to face his team "we have more of these robots on the pier, civilians are still trapped. Supergirl and Zatanna fly over and get as many of them out as possible and wait for us at the entrance to fight them"

"Sure thing captain cutie" the magician said floating towards the pier

"On it greenie" Supergirl said joining zee

"This may not be the time, my mothe-" Diana tried to speak

"Diana more people are in danger and we need to to help them" Izuku interrupted continued to ignore the Queen grabbing Diana's hand and leading her to his street rod 750 and he announces "Everyone meets at the entrance"

"Deku What About Diana's Scary as Hell Mom!?" Batgirl asked looking back at the less than a happy troop of warrior women

"We'll Deal With Them Later, Now Go!" Izuku and Diana both got on his motorcycle, Jessica picked up batgirl preparing to fly out

Before Izuku drove off, Diana looked at her mother that fear she had gone and replaced with the feeling of duty "I apologize for my deception but not only have I given my word to bring peace to the world of man but I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law."

"It Is Law!" the Amazons echoed taking a knee, Queen Hippolyta, while not pleased with her daughter's actions, was a woman of honor and one who abided by the rules she set without exception

"Very well if you chose to prove yourselves as a warrior, then we shall see what you, these children and that **Boy…**" she snarled that part "… are capable of, if you fail then you will leave without question"

"I promise you that she won't" Izuku said, dropping his motorcycle into gear he shot off with Diana holding onto him, Karen shrunk down and was flying above them with Jessica carrying barbara flying beside her

Seeing them go off into the urban landscape of Metropolis, the queen turned back to the rest of the amazons in her command "Follow them, stay hidden and do not interfere. If they wish to prove themselves as warriors then so be it"

**[Back with Deku, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Batgirl, and GreenLantern]**

"So what's the plan?" Batgirl asked still being held by light construct

"Same as before but with me covering Batgirl with Bumblebee, while she hacks the robots" Izuku said as he hopped his motorcycle on the pier's walkway and slammed on the brakes drifting into a stop when he saw Supergirl and Zatanna carrying civilians out of the amusement park

"All the people are out" Zatanna said floating down gracefully "and those things just seem to be waiting on... something?"

"So what do we miss with Princess's mom?" supergirl asked

"My mother wishes to see what we are capable of" Wonder Woman explained stepping of Izuku's Motorcycle

"Then let's give them a good show" Zatanna said flipping her hair back confidently

"`un problema con eso…`" Green lantern interjected "the robots aren't doing anything"

As if on cue the ground shook as if something hit it with a high amount of force, causing the civilians to run back into the city

"What Was That!?" Batgirl exclaimed

Everyone looked around to see what it was. With bumblebee being the one to see it "guys…"

They all turned to see what the shrinking hero was looking at and it was a huge Lexcorp robot marching its way over them and onto the pier, appearing to meet up with the rest of the robots on the Pier

"**Come to have some fun, girls… and boy?"** the giant robot said in a distorted voice

"Just give up Lex" Supergirl said as she hyping herself up to punch that bald bastard smug face "otherwise we're gonna have to break a lot of your toys"

"**Lex? I Am Not Lex! I'm... Hold on."** The voice seemed to struggle with some switches, causing the green glass on the robot's chest to become transparent and showing this bratty looking blonde girl was at the helm "I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is my plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good."

"W-what plan?" Izuku asked, verbally showing everyone's confusion "All y-you've did was send robots to break stuff"

"Ugh… Do I Have To Spell It Out?!" Lena said, completely full of herself

"Yeah, You Kinda Do!" Supergirl shouted back

"Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your staying up late, and your driving cars, and your commercials!" Lena replied, about to do the cliche of 'villain explaining their plan to Heros' not that Barbara was complaining because she was running a diagnostic on the giant robot "But you're so dumb…"

"You can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every "fun" and/or "cool" place to "hang" in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you" Lena explained her really dumb plan

"With all you teenagers out of the way, children will rule Metropolis!" the younger girl started to laugh maniacally, it was funny to hear do it actually because she didn't have the voice for it

"That's the d-dumbest plan I've ever heard." Izuku squeezed the bridge of his nose out of frustration

"YOU'RE the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Lena Mocked "And once this pier is destroyed, you're next!"

"Well Regardless Of How Dumb Your Plan Is, It Will Never Work, Lena!" Batgirl exclaimed

"YEAH!" the rest of the team yelled

"Pfft, whatevs. Roll Out, Boys!" she commanded the robots

They moved about an inch before, their view screens turned purple and yellow and then shut down completely, batgirl holding up her tablet proceeded to mock the little girl "Ha Told Ya, Your Plan Wouldn't Work!"

"Gloating isn't the best look for you dear…" Zatanna said with a smile "But it is much deserved for now"

"WHAT, NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!" Lena screamed while throwing a fit in the giant Warsuit, before turning that anger onto the young team "You Gonna Get It Now!"

"Batgirl tell me you have a plan for the big one" said green lantern as she dodged the robots arm slamming into the pier

"Preferably One That Doesn't Hurt Lena Or Destroy The Pier!" Izuku shouted as he jumped out of the way of one of the construction robots Lena threw at him

"Of course I do, Even giant mega war suits need power." Batgirl explained showing the robot schematics on her tablet while running up the robot's arm "If we can jolt the mainframe, then we can short it out."

"How much do I need to short it out?" Bumblebee asked flying beside Batgirl, getting an idea of how she can stop the warsuit

"Not much just enough to fry some circuits" Batgirl responded

"Good because I have an Idea" bumblebee flew down and grew back to normal size then shouted "Guys Keep It Busy I'm Gonna Fly Into The Exhaust And Short It Out!"

"Are sure you want to do this?" Deku landed beside her, letting Wonder Woman and Supergirl deal with the war suit as he came up with another plan "You c-could get hurt"

"I'm really scared and don't want to..." she admitted with a smile "But I'll do it"

"G-good" Deku said with a blush, before jumping back into action "Everyone Hold That Thing Still!"

Zatanna was up first as she cast several Mirage spells to confuse the frustrated Lena causing the war suit to strike angrily and inaccurately

Supergirl and Wonder Woman take advantage, each taking one of the robot's arms and pulls them down

Green Lantern swooped in low, creating several vine constructs to lift one of legs, leaving the war suit with long to stand on

"**St. Louis Smash!"** Deku roundhouse kicked the other leg causing the war suit to fall forward leaving it's back fully exposed

That's when Batgirl hopped onto the back of the Giant machine and pried open the exhaust grate with Batarang, allowing the shrinking hero to fly into the war suit

Karen flew at her fastest through the suit. It was a mess of incredibly high tech purple and green circuitry, she continued until she saw the main power and battery terminal

"Okay Bumblebee, just look for any loose wir-" she began to talk to herself as the robot starting shaking violently, Bumblebee turned on her radio "Guys What's Happening Out There!?"

**[Outside The WarSuit, Seconds earlier]**

The team were doing their best to hold the mech down but Lena did seem to have a plan for that

"Hey Super Losers!" Lena pressed several buttons causing turbine jets to activate all over the mech proposing it upward "Say Goodbye To Your Pier, Suckers!"

It soon broke free of Supergirls and wonder woman's grasp, rocketing upward into the sky… with Karen still inside

Izuku didn't think twice as jump onto the robot as it rapidly gained altitude

"_Guys What's Happening Out There!?" _he heard Karen say through his radio

"Lena Broke Free!" Izuku exclaimed barely able to hear himself do to the wind noise

"_SHE WHAT!?"_ Karen yelled back

**[Back In The Warsuit]**

Bumblebee was working double time trying to find anything to short out the mech as she was currently feeling the downward force of rapid upward movement on her shrunk down body

"Dang it! I can't find anything do this" she said unable to think under the amount of stress that she is currently under, she rapidly thought about anything that could cause a short circuit and she meant anything

Like…

Her suit

Karen tore open her gauntlet to rewire it to create a proper discharge, she shoved her gauntlet into the terminal and fired electrocuting herself violently

**[Outside]**

"Wha!? How!? No! You cheated! YOU CHEATED!" Lena had full lost full control of the mech and began throwing a fit

She continued her tantrum up until she felt that the Warsuit was falling "Uh-oh…"

Lena braced herself for impact and any injury she was going to get when

But she was soon distracted of her panic by Deku tearing off the windshield and pulled her out the Warsuit before Lena saw it crashed violently into the Pier bellow

The bunny-eared hero landed next to the rest of the girls

"Guys I got Lena" Deku said as he looked around to see that Karen wasn't with them "W-wheres BumbleBee?"

"Wait I thought she was with you" Batgirl panicked "Bumblebee got out… right?

"Guys Look" Supergirl said when she saw a faint yellow light fly slowly and irregularly out the robot, Karen grew back to her normal size and tumbled to the ground unconscious

"BUMBLEBEE!" everyone shouted seeing their friend hurt

Izuku handed Lena to the Diana and went to Karen to sit her up "Supergirl look for any injuries"

"_D-did we win?…" _she asked again semi-conscious opening her eyes to see izuku holding her _"… Again"_

"Y-yeah I think w-we did" Izuku also again said as they both started blushing because of how they were holding each other

"Bleh!" Lena exclaimed, sticking her tongue out "Teenagers are gross"

"Enough out of you child" Diana spoke holding Lena up by the collar "We won this day do not sour your loss anymore by spewing more nonsense"

"Ha!" she laughed bringing everyone's attention to her "Even my dumb brother is smart enough to put in a backup, so haven't won yet super losers"

The robot got up again, it sparked and creaked due to the massive amount of damage it took and headed away from the heroes and back into the city

"I'm about two seconds from tossing this kid into the sun" Supergirl said as she prepared to punch the robot into next week

"Supergirl wait" Deku said gently placing Bumblebee gently on the ground "I need you, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to catch any debris that falls, Zatanna and batgirl I need you to look after bumblebee and Lena"

"What are you planning, my champion?" Diana asked handing the brat to Barbara

"Giving the Amazons a show" Izuku smiled as he a walked about 20 feet from the girls looked back for a second before moving another 15

He took a deep breath and summoned Full cowl at its Fullest

The girls were amazed at what they saw sparks of blue-green electricity not only arcing along his body but around him within a fiery blue aura, yellow energy flowing from under his visor and his eyes glowed bright blue visibly from the visor with his skin showing a reddish hue.

"**FURUKAURU: HYAKU-PĀSENTO…"** Izuku shot off so fast the girls thought that lightning struck him. Deku reached the Warsuit in the blink of an eye and immediately kicked it the back sending it skyward, he disappeared again only to reappear on top the mech with a cocked fist the most devastating punch that he could **"…BĀSUTO!"**

The warsuit came crashing down again with several meteor size holes punched into it

Izuku soon followed landing right where he started _'okay that was about five or four seconds other than in my eye I don't feel any pain'_

Ignoring the stinging pain in his right eye he walked right to the rest of the girls, who just looked at him with amazement…

At least Babara and Karen looked at him in starry-eyed amazement, Kara and Jessica's jaws dropped, Diana looked as if some sort of prophecy was being fulfilled, Lena was hiding behind Kara because she was terrified and Zee looked… turned on. Not that Izuku would know he just thought that the magician was making a weird smile

**::Later::**

With the mech destroyed and Lena in custody, crowds of civilians formed at the entrance to see the heroes that saved them and the city from the giant Mech and when they saw the team they cheered and applauded

"The roar of a standing ovation, it never gets old" Zatanna said, blowing kisses to the cheering crowd with a smile. Most of the team celebrating as well

Diana, on the other hand, looked up towards the highest building around them to see her mother along with the rest of the amazons standing on the roof

"My champion…" she said to Izuku "… I believe it is time for us to go home"

**[Izuku's House]**

The team stood in front of Izuku's home as he unlocked it, opening the door he tiredly sat down on the couch, didn't even bother taking off his mask and visor because he's been up since 5 am and it was currently 5:30 am of the next day and was guessing that Diana's mom wasn't done talking to them

"[Izuku-Nichan!]" he heard Eri exclaim as the small horned girl ran up to izuku and hugged the boy tightly

"[Hello Eri-chan, it's good to see you]" Izuku said in Japanese absentmindedly, proceeding to pat her head he thinks _'this is nice… too bad I haven't been able to this since Eri is back in japan'_

The girls just looked at him because izuku didn't say anything about Eri being in America

"Uh… should someone tell him?" Barbara said as she took off her cowl

"Don't you dare, this is adorable" said Kara, no longer caring that the part of her personality that adored cute things was showing

"_I think we should tell him" _Karen said taking off her helmet to reveal her new bright yellow highlight

"Oh I love what you've done with your hair" Zee complemented "what's your secret?"

"Courage." Diana could help but be a little corny as she hugged the shorter girl

"W-what are you guys g-going on about?" Izuku asked as he got up from couch still holding up Eri

"Well… we were talking about your little sister" Jessica answered

"Y-yeah I really miss her" he said continually giving the girl in question head pats that she really was enjoying

"We can see that dear" Zatanna said "So… are you going to introduce us?"

"T-too Who?" he asked confused

"To your little sister dude" Kara answered getting a little too close to the horned girls liking

"[Nii-chan]" Eri tugged on Izuku's sleeves "[the weird girl is looking at me]"

"[don't worry Eri-chan she's really nice, here why d-don't I get you an apple]" she nodded happily as izuku took two steps towards the kitchen before he looked at his little sister in realization "[Eri-chan What Are You Doing In America!]"

"Nezu sent her over" came the voice of agent Amanda waller as she entered the room with an annoyed twitch in her eye

The girl's eyes widen as they all scrambled to get rid of their costumes, except for Diana who didn't really care and Karen was frozen in fear and unable to do anything

"O-oh H-hello Waller-sensei" Izuku couldn't help but feel guilty within this woman's presence

"Calm down" she ordered and they did "I came here to just drop Eri off into Izuku's custody, but imagine my surprise when you didn't answer, weren't home and the news showed seven of my students, including my niece, fighting robots while upending some spoiled brat's evil plan"

The wave of guilt passed to everyone, except Diana

"So I waited for hours, for you to arrive and to that I say…" the principal handed several papers and a briefcase to Izuku before leaving for the door "…I will see you all on Monday, now come along Karen let's go home"

Karen let go of her breath, she thought she was going to be grounded for life at least

Waller opened the door and immediately met the 7ft tall woman that was Diana's mother, the agent looked back at the group and sighed "I'll wait for you in the car"

Queen Hippolyta entered the house with a neutral face as she walked to Diana

"You have done well daughter" she smiled as she hugged her daughter "You have grown into fine warrior… and I am proud of the woman who you have chosen to be"

It had been almost 200 hundred years since Diana's mother acted in such a manner, so her eyes teared up a bit and she returned the hug and just said "thank you"

"Enough emotion" the queen ordered breaking the hug "I have come to tell you that you are to stay in the World of man if you wish and when you return to Themyscira, you and allies will be welcomed with open arms"

"Um… H-Hippolyta-sama?" Izuku interrupted "I d-don't mean to ask the obvious, but Diana-san said that men are not allowed on T-themyscira"

"Yes, along with no longer punishing you with the removal of your hand, as one who harnesses Zeus's lighting you will be welcomed" the queen said, before seeing Eri still holding on to Izuku "Who is this child?"

"O-oh this is my little sister Eri" the boy said, with the horned girl just looking at the tall woman in awe and the queen looking back, Hippolyta saw something that fueled her inner anger

"I see the eyes of a child that had not known the warmth of kindness until very recently" she said, shocking izuku with how accurate she was "So tell me boy, how is it that this child has come into your hands? It is quite obvious that you share no blood with her"

"Mother!" Diana interjected "You can not ask these types of questions too one of Zeus's chosen"

"Diana-san it's o-okay I thought someone was going to ask it at one point… so I s-saved her from some very bad people" Izuku held Eri in a hug "I really d-don't remember how…"

"You expect me to believe this?" Hippotliya stated

'_How in god's name am I going to explain this?'_ Izuku thought as he felt Eri tug on his shirt again

"[Nii-chan can I have an apple now?]" Eri asked because she is the best girl and deserves anything she asks for

Izuku smiled, placing the girl on a kitchen stool and got her favorite fruit "All I remember is watching her run back to a villain named Kai Chisaki and blacking out"

Eri while not understanding English like her big brother but she did understand the name of the man who kept her captive

"[Ni-chan what are you talking about]" she asked with a cute little head tilt

"[he tell us about he kick butt and help you]" Barbara said in broken Japanese "[but he don't know how]"

"[... he saved me from the Yakuza]" Eri explained just like she has done before with All-Might and Sir Nighteye, mostly because she thought the tall lady was a hero too "[They hurt me after I tried to escape then Nii-chan came… he hurt them, my quirk didn't hurt him but and but he got hurt]"

"Tell me girl, what has the child said" the Queen ordered Barbara

"Well…" Babara started "Izuku saved Eri from Yakuza, she said something about her power not hurting him and him getting hurt… or something about a dog wearing a sombrero, I really need to brush up on my Japanese"

"You were willing to get hurt for this child?" the Queen was testing him, and Izuku knew it

"I did and I would again" he answered "Even if I don't remember how I did it, it was my job as a Hero do it"

"Then show me the face of the one who calls himself a hero…"

Izuku finally took off his cowl to look at the Queen, no fear, no panic just that will to fight no matter what showing as he refused to back down from the queen's glare

Then he noticed that the rest of his team was cringing and Eri looking very antsy when they saw his face

"W-whats wrong?" Izuku asked, more worried if something to them than to even think that something happened to him

"It's your eye, Izuku" Jessica Explained

"Whats W-wrong With It!?" Izuku asked, starting to feed of their panic

"_Looks like you've burst the blood vessel in your right eye"_ Karen told him as she walked up to him to examine his face, causing him to blush because the cute girl gently held his face _"Um… Zee, you can fix this right"_

"Of course I can, but you might want to look how bad it is cutie" Zatanna said before she took out her compact to show Izuku that his right eye had a severe subconjunctival hemorrhage

"That k-kinda explains why my eye hurt w-when I destroyed the Mech" Izuku said casually

"Dude, how can you be so casual about this?" the Kryptonian asked surprised

"I have h-hurt myself worse using my Quirk s-several times before" was all the Izuku was going to say on that

"Well hold still so I can fix it" Zee said, preparing her wand to fix the eye

"A-actually Zee-san, I want to see How Eri's quirk training is d-developing" he stopped the magician from casting a spell and turned to the Horned girl who had a month full of apple and looked adorable "[Have you've been t-training your Quirk with Aizawa-sensei?]"

Eri nodded happily

"[would you like to try to make your Nii-chan better?]" He asked her with a smile, though Eri a little apprehensive, so he picked her up and said "[Don't worry just remember, deep breath, keep calm and make sure you keep your eyes on me]"

"[H-hai Izuku-niichan]" Eri nodded again, just like her big brother told her she took a deep breath and concentrated after a moment her horn started to glow

"Woah!" Barbara was amazed along with the others in the room Izuku's eye gradually healed as if nothing happened

Eri turned off her Quirk to an Izuku smiling proudly "[see I told you could do it]"

The horned girl smiled and hugged her brother tightly

"I have seen enough" Oh yeah Queen Hippolyta was still here "Champion of Zeus, you have shown bravery, kindness, strength, and willingness to sacrifice. Aspects that befit the hero that you are"

"T-thank you Hippolyta-sama" Izuku did blush at the praise

"Diana I must be off now" the queen said as she left for the door "though I do ask you to send a message if you are to marry this boy"

"WHAT!" the group shouted, Izuku blushed brightly and stopped processing any new information

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed embarrassedly "I can not simply marry Izuku"

"I do not see why not" the queen had a counterpoint "He is a fine young warrior, the children you have would be beyond worthy of the title of Amazon"

"No, I mean that his heart belongs to another" Diana explained

"_I-it does?..." _Karen asked sadly, Izuku was brought back wanting to explain but the amazon girl was about to do that for him

"Yes it does" Diana in comical fashion, ignored the sad short girl "And I believe that the children that Izuku and Karen will have will be much cuter"

"WHAT!" Karen squealed, her face going nuclear

"You Said You Would Keep That A Secret!" Izuku shouted with his face matching Karen's

The queen ignored both of them "I see… then you marry both of them"

Diana was about to argue again… but she put a hand to her as if to contemplate that choice

Izuku who's had about enough of this puts Eri on the kitchen stool again before promptly passing out due to embarrassment, Karen shortly joining him

"Is this a common occurrence?" the Queen questioned

"[is Nii-chan okay?]" the horned girl asked

"[he fine just tired]" Barabar told her

**[Several Weeks Later]**

Sweet justice was, after several weeks of hard work and an out of court settlement rumored to be just under eight figures combined from Lex-Corp and the city of Metropolis, was now reopened and flooded with people who wanted a sweet treat

"What's taking them so long?" Kara groan impatiently as she Barbara, Zatanna, Jessica, Kara, and Karen waited for Izuku, Diana and Eri in front of the Sweetshop

"You're being too impatient" Jessica told her "It's not like he can take all three of them with a motorcycle"

"Didn't he tell you guys?" Karen interjected, causing all the girls to look at her _"he… uh, bought a car"_

On Que, the guttural roar of highly tune V6 could be heard as a 1974 BMW 2002 Tii Turbo finished in a green metal flake paint pulled up in front of them

"H-hey guys" Izuku got out of the car with a smile

"Greetings everyone" Diana greeted, getting out of the passenger seat and getting Eri out of her booster seat to pick up the horned girl

"Hello" Eri waved wearing a cute red beret to cover her horn, fun fact about Eri she was much smarter than anyone her age should have been so teaching her English took a lot less than anyone would have expected

"Awesome Car Dude!" Kara announced as she examined the classic car "How'd you afford this?"

"W-well the suitcase that Waller-sensei gave me was from Principal Nezu, and uh… it had a lot of m-money" Izuku said, incredibly exacerbated that the person in charge of U.A. would give him _**that **_much money with a note that just said **'Buy whatever'. **And even after taking Eri and Diana shopping for clothes, groceries, electronics (some necessary, some not), a cool sword that Diana wanted and the highly customized classic car he still had a lot leftover

"Enough about that" Zee told everyone as she opened the door for everyone to enter "We already ordered and I've been waiting for weeks to have Metropolis's best chocolates"

"Yeah, it's nice to have everything back to normal." Jessica said as they took their seats

"Blah, normal's overrated." Barbara reasoned

"What m-makes you say that?" Izuku asked

"Cause we're heroes now" Barbara explained "Normal left the station a long time ago, which brings me to our next topic… Team name"

"Oh y-yeah I forgot that's a thing in America, usually in japan the hero agency usually gets the n-name" Izuku explained

"Since greenie got nothing how 'bout uh… Teen Titans" Kara suggested

"That's taken" Barabara said

"Avengers?" Jessica proposes

"Also taken" the redhead explained

"_Heroes for Hire?"_ that came from Karen

"T-that makes us sound like we're mercenaries" Izuku responded

"Oh, how about The Dark Artists" Zatanna offered up

"Too edgy" Babara said

"The Champions!" the amazon exclaimed

"I like it, b-but let's put that on the back burner if we don't come up with anything else" Izuku said

"What about you sweetheart?" Kara asked Eri "Got a team name for us?"

Eri thought about it "What about… Young Justice?"

They looked at the girl in surprise "I-is it a bad name?"

"No little one, I believe it to be Perfect" Diana gently pat Eri's head with the girl beaming due to the praise

"Now with our hero team down" Barbara celebrated by getting way too close to Izuku in a hug "Super-awesome Super-heroines, Here We Come!"

"[Izuku-Nii-chan, I think Barbara-chan needs Ritalin]" Eri told him

"[Hey!]" Barbara sounded offended "[I understand you know… kinda]"

**-(End)-**

Ch-2 is done

Original attacks:

**Furukauru: hyaku-pāsento bāsuto**: or 'Fowl Cowl: hundred percent burst', a move where Izuku activates Full Cowl at its fullest… for a maximum of five seconds to prevent major damage to his body. He does whatever in that time

And in this volume of things that never happened in cannon

**-Izuku blacking out leading to his Quirk(s) going absolutely berzerk during the Eri Rescue, leading to him destroy the Shie Hassaikai Compound (Hopefully going into further detail on a later chapter)**

**-Katsuki not being kidnapped during the training camp arc (leading to further strain between Him and Izuku (also will be elaborated on hopefully)) **

And now some Q & A:

'**Arsao Tome' asked: **Dude, I don't mind. Two things though: Would it be alright if I can write my version of this? And 2. In a future chapter, can you use the line; 'Kara, make a note. Give Barbara Ritalin'?

**My Answer:** (1) Just don't make it a 1 to 1 version and (2) I used it

'**Jar02' asked: **is izuku gonna be able to use black whip? or you gonna say fuck the other 6 powers?

**My Answer:** I am going to give Izuku all Seven Quirks, 'Black Whip' and 'Float' are going to be there, leaving 4 more Quirks yet to be named and I already have them in the notes I made for this Fic. though if izuku canonically gets a new Quirk that I like I'll put it in

'**Mark the Mark' asked: **I love seeing the jealous eri stories, girls taking her big brother izuku time away from her. lol please make her be a part of this story full tine

**My Answer:** Eri Is Here! But not to be a jealous sister but to be a little sister to the group

Before I go I did some minor updates on chapter 1 so… go read that, bye


	3. Some Much Needed Upgrades

**[3 months before Izuku met the girls]**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way…

'_All I built… destroyed along with my compound'_

'_All I worked for… gone, the lab where my dream was to come to fruition was destroyed'_

'_My family… My underlings… I'm not even sure if they were still alive'_

These were the thoughts of absolutely furious Kai Chisaki as he pointed a loaded revolver at the chest of the boy responsible for this, the green-haired boy was just floating there. Feet slightly off the ground

He was the same boy who had met Eri when she tried to escape, but there was no fear in his eyes this time… upon a slight glance, this boy's face showed no emotion to show, but there was a cold fury in those glowing eyes

This boy had torn his way through everyone for this girl, which is why the villain was using Eri as a human shield to stop the brutal onslaught of this…

Monster…

The lifeless look in his eye, the red and black aura and static arcing around him, the black tendrils coming from his arms and back, the tattered remains of the hero costume revealing red skin and bulging veins, blue glowing eyes staring back at him, wanting nothing more than to end the villain where he stood

This was no boy anymore just a monster

"I Want You To Know That You Did This For Nothing, All The Time You Took To Train Your Quirk Will Be For Nothing!" he cocked the hammer, he still had Eri and he could rebuild everything, the dream of curing this world of this disease called 'quirks' will become true "AND I WANT ERI TO KNOW THAT SHE'S THE MONSTER RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATH!"

Overhaul pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet ripped into the boy, a mist of blood gushed from his chest and all that power faded, the boy fell to his feet with his head hanging almost lifelessly, leaned up against the wall. The aura is gone, his skin returning to normal seamlessly…

Quirkless…

Even underneath the plague mask, you could see the wide mad grin Kai had as he let his guard down and began to leave

"**She… is no monster…" **

The yakuza's eyes widened in shock as he felt tendrils wrap around his neck, mouth, arms and Eri, taking the girl away from him in an instant. The tendrils crushed both his wrists before he either activated his quirk or fired his gun again. He tried to scream in pain but it was muffled

"**And our Quirks can not be taken..."**

That was the last thing the villain heard as tendrils around his neck tightened and everything slowly faded to black

**[Present Day]**

Izuku was riding back to the secret hideout with Karen seated behind him on the Harley this late Friday night, a slight singed smell coming off her, and a notable patch of duct tape on the gas tank of his motorcycle on both sides as they finished their afternoon patrol

The night has been successful yet incredibly hectic

So far they've stopped four muggings, one-armed robbery, aided firefighters in evacuating civilians from a burning building and to top it all off…

They saved a kitten from a tree.

Though there were a couple of hiccups with that, mostly with Karen's suit thought they were some with Izuku's motorcycle

With the shrinking hero's suit, it had to with her suit shorting out when her stingers were activated, meaning that while she successfully tased criminals she felt the equivalent amount of volts go through her body and temporarily disable her suit along with being susceptible to high heat because despite all the high tech wizardry Karen has stuffed into it, her armor was still repurposed hockey pads held together with duct tape and superglue

Izuku's street rod 750 suffered some shortcomings as well, for one that armed robbery led to a high-speed chase where he was shot at with a handgun, one bullet going through the gas tank, hence the duct tape. For as much as he loved the gift from his dad, it was still a stock Harley Davidson…

Shortcomings should be expected

'_Why do I keep calling All-Might dad?'_ Izuku thought to himself, incredibly embarrassed

"Woah, you two look like crap" Kara told them from a bean bag chair as the duo re-entered the HQ, Eri taking a nap on top of her

"Y-yeah I know" Izuku said as he walked towards Eri to check on her

Karen walked behind him with her head hung low, completely bummed that her suit was still not working

"So what happened?" Jessica asked, curious as to why Karen looked slightly well done and why Izuku's right cheek was bleeding

"_Well um… Izuku got shot at and my suit doesn't work anymore"_ the shorter girl said

"What!" everyone but Barbara, Diana and Kara shouted

Diana because she didn't know what that meant

Kara because she didn't want to wake up the napping Eri

And Barbara because part of growing up in Gotham and being a vigilante meant that she's been shot at before… multiple times

"G-guys don't worry it just hit my bike Izuku tried to calm them, but that didn't work as proven by Jessica taking the initiative

"Izuku it's not the wound we're worried about…" the Latina girl sat down next to the green-haired boy "it's the pattern of you putting yourself in a lot of danger, hurting yourself seriously or almost getting yourself killed and you being okay with it, that can't be healthy… psychically or mentally"

"B-but I'm okay though" Izuku replied. Trying to justify his recklessness

"You are just making my point" Jess told him before turning to Karen "now about your suit… how do we fix it?"

"Well… I don't know" Karen had taken apart the shrinking suit in the time since she entered the HQ, now having it all along the floor in several pieces trying to salvage circuit boards from melted plastic to no avail _"looks like I'm going to be out for a while"_

"Yeah…" Barbara said leaning over the short girl "I don't think that all the duct tape and superglue in Metropolis could fix your suit"

"Babs your not helping" Zatana scolded "and I would love to help but, it would require me to have intensive knowledge of high tech circuitry, something that I sadly do not have"

"Can't Eri rewind it or something?" Kara asked

"N-no she can't, her Quirk only works on living things" Izuku hated to say that because Karen sank even lower. Though this was when he suggested something "W-well I could call in a f-favor from someone"  
_  
"Who do you have in mind?"_ Karen didn't raise her head

"Well do y-you know who Melissa Shield is?" Izuku asked causing to Karen instantly picked herself up in an exciting way

"Melissa Shield!" Karen said loudly, getting right into Izuku's personal space (not that Izuku minded)

"As In _THE _Melissa Shield, Teenage Tech Prodigy And Super Genius. She's Like One Of The Smartest People Under 20 On The Planet! How Do You Know Her!?" Barbara also got in Izuku's personal space…

But unlike the shy girl who kept physical contact at zero for now. The redhead wrapped her legs around the green-haired boy's waist used one hand to grip his collar and the other to shove an engineering and science magazine with Melissa's face on the cover in Izuku's face

Karen, spurred by Barbara's excitement, grabbed Izuku's hand and joined Barbara in excitedly fangirling "Do You Think She Can Help Me!? Maybe I Can Get An Autogrough Or Maybe She Can Help Be Build Some Of My Other Inventions!?"

"B-Barbara-chan, K-Karen-chan c-c-can you p-please l-let g-go of m-me first" Izuku's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"No! I want answers then you can have your personal space reestablished" Barbara demanded and continued to wait for more answers, the redhead saw that Karen was going to respectfully back off so she grabbed the shorter girl and pressed her against Izuku as further leverage "Now talk"

"S-she b-built my g-gaunlets" Izuku pointed at the high-tech pair of bracers that didn't match the rest of his 'Tactical bunny suit' as Barbara put it

"_and I k-kinda… sorta… saved h-her during the I-island Expo…"_ that part was ignored by the rest of the team for story reasons

"Good" satisfied with that answer Barbara let go of the blushing Karen and hopped off Izuku "Come on Karen we have to redesign your suit"

"Y-yeah I'm j-just g-going call h-her" he stuttered out _'I wonder how much more I can take of this'_

**::Hours later::**

"I Can't Believe That You Got Us To I-island!" Barbara screeched in excitement as she looked at the technological wonderland around her, a gleam in her eyes, and all excited about all the tech stuff she's gonna see… and touch without permission

"I believe that neither could Karen" Diana said as she carried the short black girl, who seemed to be in a catatonic state with the widest smile she has ever had

She's been like that since Izuku announced that an 'experimental high-speed submersible Beagle' was going to pick them up and take them to I-Island. Melissa had apparently set them all up to not only travel to I-Island but for them to stay here for the night to make up for last time

It only took about 3 hours but considering that they were 1,000 miles off the west coast of Australia it flew by in an instant

"I don't think that the realization has hit her yet" Jessica told them

"I still think that it would've been funny to draw on her face" Kara said as she carried Izuku's motorcycle on her shoulder because Izuku told her that no would care because people would be using their quirks out in the open anyway

"Not what I expected when you said we were going to a private island, I think packing my bikini might have been a mistake cutie" Zatanna announced to solely embarrass Izuku "So where are we to meet this girlfriend of your's cutie?"

"S-shes not m-my girlfriend" Izuku blushed as he carried Eri on his shoulders to not lose her among the hustle and bustle of this artificial island "A-all she said was to m-meet her at the workshop g-garage on the lower l-level of the Central Tower when we g-got here"

"Oh My Gosh, I'm Going To I-island!" Karen finally snapped out of her stupor with vivid excitement while still being carried on Diana's back. Not noticing that last part she looked around "Oh My Gosh I'm!... already at I-island?"

"There it is" Jess said

"_Um… When did we get here?"_ Karen asked, confused to all hell and back

"You fell asleep when nii-chan said we were coming here" Eri told her

"_I did?"_ Karen still looked confused before realizing something, that she was bummed about "Aw man I missed the Beagle…"

"Do not worry little bumblebee" the tech geek finally realized that she was being carried by the amazon with a blush "You have not missed much. We have only arrived and we are now looking for my champion's Armourer"

"Oh…" she continued to blush _"You can put me down now Diana…"_

"I will be doing no such thing" Diana told her as the group continued to walk into the central tower's lobby "I find your flustered reaction to me doing this… amusing"

Karen blushed harder

They continued until they reached a freight elevator lowered themselves into the garage, it was filled to the brim with experimental cars, motorcycles and what appeared to be a hover scooter

"This is so cool" Barbara was drooling at the mouth "Do you think that they'll let me drive em? I Just Got My Permit!"

"Y-your gonna have to ask M-Mellissa-chan" Izuku told her as they came to the only building in the garage, putting Eri down he goes towards the door "I'm g-guessing that this where w-we're supposed to be at"

"Great then I can finally put this thing down" Kara put down Izuku's Harley and heard something go 'Fzzz crack' coming from inside the garage

To anyone with normal perception, nothing could be heard, but to the Kryptonian, that sound either meant a gun being fired or an explosion. Considering she didn't here a firing pin bit brass she was going with the latter

So she jumps in front of izuku before he could knock on the door, with her back facing the door right before it was blasted off of its hinges, leaving a thick layer of smoke where the Japanese boy and Kryptonian girl stood

"IZUKU!/KARA!" the team shouted out of shock

"NII-CHAN!" Eri cried on the verge of tears

"**DELAWARE SMASH!"** Izuku yelled through the smoke allowing the wind generated from the flick to clear the smoke violently, revealing the position he was in, with one arm extended and a broken middle finger and his face press against the side of Kara's bust not that he noticed cause could be villains or someone could be hurt

Izuku was prepared to fire a second shot but that's when they heard coughing and arguing not just from one person but from three

"*cough* [Why Were You-] *cough* [So Close To The Experimental Fuel Canisters-] *cough* [With The Welding Torch On!]" one voice said in Japanese, it was a guy's voice

"[How was I suppose-]*cough*[ to know that?]" that was definitely Mei's voice

"[it was written-] *cough* [on the side]" and that was Mellissa's voice

"[it that what It said?-] *cough* [I can't read english]" Mei responded

"[I-is everyone alright in t-there?]" Izuku walked into the mess of a workshop, seeing melissa, Mei and this much shorter boy covered in soot

The boy was around Mineta's height, even with the soot marks izuku could see that he had black hair and brown eyes, was wearing a yellow short sleeve dress shirt, red tie, blue shorts, black skate shoes and a brown backpack

"[Oh Izuku-kun]" melissa said happily, embarrassed that she had to wipe off soot her glasses to see him "[sorry about this, we have had a guest from UA's support course and she heard you were coming, she uh…]"

"[I u-understand melissa-chan Mei-san can b-be kinda…]" izuku tried to find the nicest way to say 'off'

"[whatever she is]" the short boy said annoyed "[I don't want it anywhere near my toys]"

"Hey greenie, you good in there?" Kara asked walking into the room "Cause Eri's about to have a fit"

"[O-one second]" Izuku rushed out of the workshop, hugged the small girl and gently told her "[S-sorry Eri-chan, I didn't mean to scare you]"

"_[You hurt yourself again…]" _Eri stifled a sniffle

"[What? N-no I didn't]" Izuku held his broken finger towards Zee to fix it, so the little girl wouldn't see

The magician rolled her eyes and silently fixed his damaged appendage, the fourth time this week she had to do this

"[S-see I didn't hurt my self]" izuku showed his perfectly repaired hand

The right side of Izuku's mouth twitches when he lies and Eri knew this, so unless there was some sort of phantom repeatedly poking him in the face her big was lying to her

"[Nii-chan You Said That You Wouldn't Hurt Yourself As Much!]" Eri crossed her arms and pouted

"Not to interrupt or anything…" Barbara interrupted while motioning towards Melissa, Mei and the still unknown short boy "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh s-sorry… ahem, this is Mei H-hatsume she's one of the support course students from U.A." Izuku pointed towards the pink dreaded girl with yellow crosshair shaped eyes "she's the one who built most of my hero suit"

"[Watcha say my name for Midori?]" Mei asked not understanding a lick of English

"[I was j-just introducing you to some m-my friends form M-metropolis]" he told her, before pausing to ask "[w-why are you here any w-way?]"

"[I-Island reached out to UA after everything was rebuilt when you were here and beat that villain and since you were in America and the hero course already went, the support course got a first-class ticket to stay here for a week and I annoyed sensei enough to give it to me]" Mei smiled liked what she did was something to be applauded

"[oh o-okay]" the green-haired boy motioned towards the blonde to move along "This is Melissa Shield"

"Hello everyone, it is very nice to meet you all" she greeted before going towards Izuku and Eri "[And it's very nice to meet Eri-chan]"

'_There are so many women around izuku…' _Mellisa thought in suspicion, giving a side glance to the myriad of beautiful girls that were surrounding the green-haired boy, unknowingly she made a less than pleasant face, causing Eri to shy away from her

"Don't b-be offended, she just shy around n-new people" Izuku told her

"Ahem" the short boy cleared his throat, to gain the attention of everyone around him

"Oh Sorry!" Melissa said embarrassed she forgot to introduce "Everyone, this is Hiro Okamuram, he is our youngest engineer here on I-island and was originally he was supposed to be helping me with Izuku's motorcycle while"

"What d-do mean by 'originally'?" Izuku asked, having a feeling that it had to do with Mei

"When that human representation of a typhoon heard that you were coming and 'insisted' that she help" Hiro stated annoyed

"[Mei-san w-what exactly was your plan here?]" izuku asked her

"[If you're gonna be the next number one hero then I'm gonna be your exclusive support mechanic]" she responded with a grin "[Imagine the premium I can charge for babies then]"

"_Nii-chan she's weirder than Babara-onesan..." _Eri whispered to izuku, getting a snort out of Kara who could hear her from across the room

"Moving On!" Barbara interrupted again, to move things along, she grabbed Karen and proceeding to drag the nerdy girl in front of Melissa "My name is Barbara Gordon and this is Karen Beecher and we worship the ground you walk on"

"_Barbara!" _Karen squeaked in embarrassment

"Oh you must Bumblebee, the Hero with the shrinking suit" Melissa's eyes brightened and her voice was excited "How were you able to do that? Some of our best engineers and physicists still haven't been able to figure that out"

"_Well I… uh"_ Karen tried to say something but was too flustered to say anything… Barbara on the one other hand decided to gloat for her

"Yeah! She even built rocket launchers and high energy plasma stingers that shrink with her" Barbara said

"That's amazing, you're going have to tell me about it so we incorporate it into your new suit" Melissa said as she began to lead Karen to her own personal lab

"Hey!" Barbara exclaimed, before begging to follow them "Wait For Me!"

"So uh… what do we do now?" Kara asked

"I really don't care, just come by tomorrow to pick up your bike" Hiro said, as he dug a remote control from his backpack and started using it to control several toy soldiers that looked exactly like [Bad Company] from Jojo part 4, to pick up the motorcycle and bring it into the garage "[Mei If you want to help, fine… just don't blow anything up or break any of my toys]"

"[All Right! I've been waiting all week to finally make some babies]" Mei followed him

"[Will You Stop Saying That!]" Hiro shouted back at her before closing the garage

The just stood there for a second…

"So… d-do you guys want to g-get lunch?" Izuku asked breaking the ice

"So you finally asked me out to a date" Zee locked arms with him "I guess that the other girls can come along too"

Izuku blushed more as Zee dragged him and Eri along to one of many five-star restaurants the artificial island

"I wonder what kind of vegan options they have here?" Jessica asked

"I'm kinda in the mood for a burger" Kara said

"I am unfamiliar with this 'Burger' you speak of" Diana told her "what is it?"

Jessica grimaced "it's ground-up animal carcass, usually topped with cheese served in-between two pieces of bread"

"Don't forget the french fries" Kara added, only to see that Amazon was still confused "uh… fried potatoes"

"See not as appetizing as it sounds" Jessica tries to convince Daina

"I fail to see how meat, cheese, bread and potatoes would be unappetizing" Diana told her

"Ha even the princess thinks meat is great" Kara mocked

Jessica just rolled her eyes and left

**[hours later]**

After hours of exploring the Island, night had fallen and everyone was shown to the room that will be sharing for the weekend.

Of note, Izuku was carrying a sleepy Eri, Karen and Barbara were almost too excited because the bumblebee suit MK2 was finished but it was too late for as Barbara put it 'A jaw dropping debut' and finally Kara and Diana nursing their stomachs because lunch had quickly devolved into an eating contest

"Sorry for not being able to get more rooms on such short notice" Melissa apologized as she handed the group several key cards for the hotel room

"It's okay M-melissa-chan" Izuku told her

The shield girl looked at Izuku. "I almost forgot to ask but I didn't know that you could to speak English. When you and uncle-Might came you both only spoke to me in Japanese"

"Actually I'm a p-polygot" Izuku admitted, he really wasn't one to show off his accomplishments it always felt like he was showing off

"That's So Cool!" Barbara leaped on to his back "I can only speak English and Japanese… kinda. So what can you speak Izuku?"

"Well… I can s-speak four languages fluently being Japanese, English, Spanish, and F-french." Izuku answered

"[really you speak Spanish?]" Jessica asked him in said language "[¿why didn't you tell me?]"

"[W-well becaushe the shpanish I l-learned ish the European kind]" Izuku told her, embarrassed about the lisp like accent he had when speaking to her

Jessica giggled in response

"you keep getting more appealing don't you cutie?" Zatanna teased causing him to blush

"So… why'd you learn so many languages?" Karen asked of her crush

"Well…" Izuku's smile faltered a bit "M-my mom thought it would m-make me more 'well-rounded' but… I know that meant just incase w-we moved out of japan"

"Why would you move from Japan, the land of superheroes and superpowers?" Barbara asked as if izuku said something blasphemous

Izuku as if to change the subject said "Um… do you guys have the t-time? I have to go make sure M-mei-san eats or drinks s-something other than energy drinks and chips…"

"Then allow me to take the little one" Diana offered

Izuku handed Eri to the amazon, waking the six-year-old in the process

"_[Nii-chan where are you going?…]" _Eri asked tiredly, rubbing one of her eyes for extra cute points

"[I'm going t-to check up on M-mei-san]" Izuku lightly patted her head and smiled to her "[I'll b-back okay, just stay with Diana-chan]"

"[Okay…]" Eri started to fall back asleep onto the amazon's shoulder "[just come back okay.]"

Izuku could hear the anxiety in her voice and he hated it.

"I'll b-be back guys" Izuku sighed and left

Zatara waited until the sole male of the group was just out of earshot to turn to Diana

"why you let him go?" the magician questioned "We could have had got some premium gossip out him"

"Izuku is a man of many… many contradictions" Diana stated "He willingly jumps into danger to protect others without hesitation yet stammers in simple conversation. he will wear his heart on sleeve yet hides many things about himself so when he is ready to reveal those secrets then we will listen, until such time we as his friends will not pry into such things"

"But our co-leader has secrets relating to his past" Barbara pouted "And there the dark and mysterious kind"

"Very well… if you pry any further I will triple your training" the Amazon told with a smile, though that Aura around her told the redhead that her legs might not survive

"I'll be good" Barbara said rapidly

"Well… I should be off" Melissa excused herself rather awkwardly _'Izuku-kun has some rather weird friends'_

**[With Izuku]**

Izuku was walking back to the garage workshop. Two bags in his hands, one with several bottles of water because Mei had the bad habit of drinking several energy drinks in a day and the in other bag was two orders of Katsudon because the green-haired boy was trying to a start a cult that worshipped the breaded and fried pork dish, his absolute saint of a mother and his dad in that order… All-Might, All-Might, he meant All-Might not dad

…

…

…

He might need to see a counselor about that 'dad' thing…

bottling those feelings up even further, he opened the door to the workshop to see a mess caused by something more destructive than any explosion…

Mei in the midst of 'Babymaking'

His motorcycle was completely in pieces and stripped down to the single bolt

"How the hell do you keep track of that mess?" The short boy asked, at least his side was kept in order by the battalion of [Bad Company] soldier robots

"I dunno" Mei said as she casually tossed what appeared to be the Crankshaft into a pile of miscellaneous parts, before noticing izuku in the doorway "Hey Midori what's up?"

"I just came to make sure that y-you ate and drank w-water" he told her, turning to the other boy he said "I d-didn't know if you wanted anything Hiro-san so I g-got you Katsudon too"

"Thanks…" he was more preoccupied soldering whatever that was, Izuku really didn't know what it was just that it looked like it was going to replace his wheels

"Hey Midori quick Question" Mei dragged him back to the messy side "what kinda firepower do you want for your bike"

"Wha-" Mei cut Izuku off

"I was planning on mounting a submachine gun to the front of your bike" Mei said, showing off what the green-haired boy called the 'Manic Savant' phase of Izuku's unofficial 'Hatsume 5 step Inventing process' "Since you're in America you'd have an easy time getting more ammo. I just wanted to know if you wanted 9mm, 10mm, 45 acp or 5.7x28mm"

"M-mei-san I don't wa-" Mei cut him off again

"Oh I get it you want something stronger" Mei gave that patented crazed grinned "50 cal isn't that expensive right Hiro-san"

Hiro ignored her and continued soldering whatever that thing was

"See he agrees with me" the pink-haired girl said to izuku

"Mei-san…" izuku was thinking how to put this "No guns"

…

…

…

"kay" Mei went back to dismantling without a complaint

"O-Okay I'll be off then" Izuku back away slowly before leaving

"Wait" the short boy spoke up "I had a couple questions about you quirk so optimize the upgrades to your bike"

"W-well what did you n-need to know?" Izuku sat down on a nearby stool

"What is it exactly is it?" Hiro asked

"Strength application, n-not super strength because I have to activate my q-quirk to use it" Izuku explained

"Oh! Wait I got a video of him using it" Mei butted in with her phone, showing a video of Izuku's fight with Todorki during the sports festival

"Okay I'll reinforce everything," Hiro spoke aloud

"Thank y-you Hiro-san" Izuku replied, before looking back at the short boy "H-hiro-san… I hope you d-don't mind me asking but w-what is your q-quirk?"

Hiro sighed knowing that question was bound to be asked "My quirk is called 'Chibi' it's the reason why I look like a collectible, down to the permanent blush on my cheeks"

"y-you sound like you don't like your q-quirk" Izuku said

"I hate it." Hiro put simply "it's the whole reason why I left Japan in the first place, I've been told that I 'have no potential to be a hero' and all that crap"

_'The way he said that…' _Izuku thought _'it almost sounded like he was mocking Aizawa-sensei'_

"Hiro-san?" The green-haired boy questioned, "W-were you p-part of the hero course at U.A.?"

Hiro sighed again "Yeah"

"C-class 1-A?" Izuku added

"Yep…" Hiro responded

"I s-see…" both boys just sat in awkward silence for about thirty or forty seconds

"So you were part of the whole class that Aizawa-sensei expelled last year?" Mei asked with all the tact of a drunk, blind and angry bull in a china shop

"Thank you Hatsumei" Hiro said sarcastically while pinching the bridge of his nose

"S-so what happened e-exactly?" izuku asked, he didn't want to seem rude but he was kinda invested now

"Yeah I want to know how'd did ya end up on the most technologically advanced place on the planet only being a year older than us" Mei added

"When I applied to U.A., I did everything right" the short boy stated, sounding frustrated "I graduated at the top of my middle school, passed the entrance exam, scoring top in the written exam and third in the practical exam with the use of my toys"

"T-toys?" Izuku interrupted _'he said that earlier today I don't think he means a normal action figure'_

"Its the word the word he uses for 'babies'" Mei explained

"O-oh" Izuku said

"As I was saying… I passed, the first day I came in class 1-A with a smile on my face and my lucky limited edition Space Hero 13 charm on my backpack"

"Wait are you talking about the one made from real meteorite, they looked so cool" izuku asked excitedly, not that he would ever buy it. He pretty much has all All-Might collectibles

"Yeah, I know right. They only made thirteen of them to raffle them off for charity and I was able to get the no.13" Hiro became equally excited and off-track before correcting himself "but that's beside the point, I got expelled because my quirk couldn't help me throw a baseball, worst all they tried to force me into the support course with no chance of earning my way back into Hero course"

"So w-what did you n-next?" Izuku asked

"Left U.A. and tried to apply to other hero schools but I was rejected because that hobo looking teacher with pink eye put the actual words 'has no potential to become a hero' on my academic record and since it came from the great Hero ErasureHead it was pretty much taken at face value" Hiro scoffed

"So what'ya do to get on I-island?" Mei asked

"I applied to M.I.T, got a full scholarship, graduated a year and a half later with a doctorate in engineering, got a job here at 16 and here we are" the short boy motioned to whatever was currently around him with a sigh of defeat

"You really w-wanted to be hero didn't you…" the green-haired boy asked

"Oh you have no Idea" Hiro responded

"I think t-that I may…" Izuku would have gone more into it but he caught a glance at his watch and saw how late it was "oh my gosh I d-didn't realize it was this late, sorry b-but I have to go, good night Mei-san Hiro-sempai"

Izuku bowed before leaving

"Has anyone told you that he's really easy to vent with?" Hiro said to Mei

"He is" Mei grabbed a hammer to get back to work "and If he had more time you both would have some sort of highly emotional revaluation that make you a better person"

"I had therapy for that" Hiro said turning back to the thing he was doing

**[With the rest of the Young Justice team]**

Everyone was in their pajama's in The hotel room that was meant to be shared between seven teenagers and a small girl.

It was…

Okay.

It wasn't exactly the penthouse suite with a private pool that Zatanna was imagining, but it was okay even if it just had two king-size beds to share among eight.

'_At least the view is nice'_ the magician thought to herself

"Does anyone know when Izuku is coming back" Jessica asked

"He texted me that he's on the elevator up" Karen responded

"Funny how he always seems to text you first Karen" Zatanna teased "Almost makes me think that you two are hiding a budding relationship"

Karen blushed hard then tried and failed to sputter out a response

"Enough about Izuku's and Karen's pending romance," Diana said as she exited the shower causing Karen to blush harder.

Not because the thought of a shirtless Izuku cuddling her passed through her mind…

Well, it was that and the fact that the Amazon came out the shower with just a pair of red boyshorts panties and nothing else. revealing three things…

(1) Diana has amazing breasts.

(2) Diana's 6 pack abs were just as chiseled as Izuku's

And

(3) the amazon suffered from a condition known as 'dem legs' because much like the rest of her, they were incredibly beautiful and well-toned

Karen felt like she was about to faint, Barbara couldn't control herself so she just kept staring.

while everyone else but Kara and Eri was jealous because the Kryptonian girls' boobs were bigger and she had abs too while the horned girl was deep asleep in Izuku's old All-Might onesie given to her by Inko. kept in perfect condition because izuku was a fanboy

*Knock-Knock*

Everyone turned to the door to hear "guys it's m-me, is everyone d-descent?"

Jessica was about to say something about Diana's topless only for Kara to decide to play a prank on her co-leader by covering the Latina's mouth with her hand and answering "Yeah we're good greenie, come on in"

Izuku opened the door a crack before asking "Diana-chan d-do you have any clothes on?"

"My apologies Izuku" Diana grabbed one of Izuku's 'shirt' t-shirts "I forget that the level of modesty is much stricter in the world of man"

"You're no fun greenie" Kara told Izuku as he entered the room

"S-sorry" Izuku apologized

Jessica tried and failed to remove the Kryptonian hands from her mouth so she wriggled out her grasp and told Izuku "You don't have to keep apologizing for things that are Kara's fault"

"S-sor-" Izuku stopped himself "it's a f-force of habit"

"Wait?" Barbara popped into the conversation, taking Izuku's question about having a shirt on and she surmised that "Izuku, have you seen Diana naked before?"

Izuku answered by blushing and turning away from the manic redhead

"Oh Ho Ho!" Zatanna scoffed in amusement "I need details"

"I-I was done cooking dinner and w-was getting Diana-chan f-from her room, I knocked and she said to c-come in and…" Izuku become crimson so Diana finished for him

"When he entered Izuku saw me with no tunic to cover myself and he promptly fainted" Diana answered simply "at the time I did not see the issue, many Amazon walk around Themyscira with only a robe around their waist, Izuku explained to me the high sense of shame and how the world of man has sexualized the breasts of women yet not those of men"

_"Normally you would save something like that for someone your in a romantic relationship" _Karen whispered, feeling a bit self-conscious about her own proportions

"H-hey is that my shirt?" Izuku asked Diana to change the subject… again

"It is, because I forgot the sleeping garments you have purchased for me" Diana told him

Izuku sighed and gave up "I'm g-going to bed on the couch. G-good night"

Izuku quickly changed in the bathroom much to Zatanna's disappointment and quickly joined Eri in dreamland

Deciding to take their co-leaders example the rest of the team decided to call it a night

Karen, Diana and Eri sharing one bed

Barabara, Kara, Jessica and Zatana sharing the other

**[Not even 2 hours later]**

Izuku felt a poke on his cheek, so he groggily opened his eyes to that Eri was trying to his attention

_"[Ni-chan I need to use the bathroom]" _the little girl whispered seeing that her big brother was now awake

_"[Eri-chan y-you're a big girl you can go by yourself]"_ he wasn't trying to be mean or anything but Eri usually never asked to use the bathroom

_"[I don't know where it is]"_ Eri added simply

_"[Oh…]"_ Izuku got up and led the horned girl to the restroom and waited for her it outside, falling asleep while she was in there

When she got out Eri woke up her big brother again and asked _"[Ni-chan can you sleep in my bed]"_

Izuku yawned and agrees, forgetting that he wasn't home so he got into bed with his little sister… along with an Amazon and a tech geek both of whom have a pension of hugging whatever was in their bed whether it be a pillow, stuffed animal or in this case… Izuku and Eri

Oh this is going to be funny

**[Next Morning]**

Karen had this odd feeling of safety while she was sleeping

For whatever reason the girl felt like she was sleeping on a nice and firm pillow, a puppy was cuddling her and she was being hugged from behind

It was nice until she opened her eyes, then it became incredibly embarrassing

Because the short girl had come to the realization that the 'firm pillow' was Izuku's arm, that 'puppy' was Eri choosing Karen to latch on to while she slept and that Diana has chosen her to be the little spoon the little spoon

It took a second for Karen to realize this, but when she did she let out a loud "EEP!"

Loud enough to wake almost everyone up and startled izuku enough that he jumped out of the bed and landed and the floor

"Wha…" Kara groaned, sitting up not even noticing that Barbara had shifted in her sleep to the use the Kryptonian's chest as a pillow

"_Five more minutes…"_ Barbara groaned as she buried her face back into Kara's boobs

"I think that we may come across a menagerie a Trois. Consisting of our very own amazon, bee girl and eye candy" Zatanna teased as she took off her sleeping mask

"_W-wait this i-isn't what it looks l-like!" _Karen whispered yelled so she wouldn't wake up the still sleeping Eri nuzzled into her

"Karen I've already told you that I'll support the choices you make" Jessica told Karen, yawning because she was half asleep "Especially the nontraditional choices"

That's when Izuku picked himself up from the ground and asked "W-what happened?"

"We caught you three in the midst of passion"Zatanna continued to tease

Izuku looked confused so he looked to anyone else for an explanation, Jessica looked too groggy, he knew that if asked Kara or Zee they tease him, Barbara was still asleep on top of kara's boobs and Diana was also sleeping with Karen in her arms and Eri in Karen's

The tech girl looked crimson back at him

"I-I d-did something d-didn't I?" Izuku blushed

"_I woke up and you were in bed with the three of us"_ Karen was able to squeak out

"I r-remember Eri-chan asking me to s-sleep in her b-bed" Izuku explained looking away with a blush "I-I think that I just f-forgot that w-we weren't at home"

That is When Eri woke up, looking up she realized that she wasn't in the arms of the nerd she called her brother that instead, she was in the arms of the other nerd that her brother liked

"Onee-san where's nii-chan?" Eri asked

"I'm r-right here" Izuku told her from the edge of the bed "I kinda f-fell out of the b-bed"

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Hai Eri-chan" Izuku smiled to her, it was real cute

Diana finally snorted herself awake "Ah good morning little one"

The amazon gave the small girl a head pat before seeing the position she was in "My apologies Karen I did not mean to bother you in your sleep-eh… my champion what are you doing on the floor?"

**[later, observation room]**

After everyone woke up Izuku got a messenger form, Mei, that his bike was fixed, upgraded and ready to be tested

So they got changed and everyone but Izuku went to an observation room looking over what appeared to be the starting line for some sort of motorsport race

It looked like if those really expensive suites at sporting events, with multiple monitors and reclining seats

"Good morning everyone" Melissa said "just take a seat, izuku-kun, Mei-san and Hiro-san are down at the track getting ready"

"Do you think that nii-chan will be okay?" Eri asked as sat on top Kara's shoulder

"Greenie will be fine squirt" the Kryptonian told her putting her down in a seat facing on of many screens

"So what is this place exactly" Jessica asked of Melissa

"This is one of the observation decks that we use for experimental vehicles" the shield girl answered

"This Is Going To Be So Cool!" Barbara shouted with stars in her eyes "Izuku is popping wheelies and drifting all over the place"

"And wait until he sees my new suit" Karen added

"Let me guess, it form-fitting and shows the figure you hide under that sweater that's four sizes too big" Zee told her causing the short girl to blush "Ha, knew it"

"So how will we be able to keep track of my champion?" Diana asked not being able to see the green-haired boy

"Well since the track goes around the island, you'd only be able to see the starting line from here" Melissa pointed out of the window "so we have several sensors to track speed and camera drones that are programmed to follow movement up to three hundred miles per hour"

"Woah! Where did you get those" Barbara excitedly asked Melisssa "And how much do they cost, cause I want one"

"I think they might be a bit out of your price range" a new voice said "they're a quarter-million each with the maintenance costs in the thousands courtesy of Wayne enterprises"

Everyone turned to see who entered the door, it was someone who was instantly recognized by everyone but Eri

Billionaire, playboy Bruce Wayne. Looking kinda like a douche by wearing sunglasses inside an underground race track

"Mister Wayne, I didn't know you that you were coming" Melissa told him "If I had known I would have ha-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Mary" Bruce said purposely forgetting the girl's name to keep up appearances "I just came to see the kid that saved me a half-billion-dollar investment into this place, so where is he?"

"Oh he's down in the pit" Kara told him "Wait what do you mean he saved you half a million?"

"Billion" Bruce corrected "don't you remember the attack on this place months ago?"

"Oh yeah that was when a terrorist group sieged the island but they were stopped by All-Might and a bunch of students from U.A." Barbara answered

"That's the school nii-chan goes to" Eri said

"Points to the small child" Bruce tossed her a roll of hundreds "go buy a candy bar or something"

"Wait you mean to tell me that, that fluffy haired dork saved this place from terrorists?" Kara questioned

"Well yeah" Bruce told her back "I thought that they'd put the statue of him up already"

"It's not a statue, it's a holographic display that is going to be revealed during the next I-Expo" Melissa answered

"Does Izuku know?" Karen asked

"It's was supposed to be unveiled during the next I-Expo so don't tell him" Melissa said

"Moving on, why's the kid down there?" Bruce asked as he tried to line up a selfie

"He's testing high tech motorcycle upgrades" Barbara went back to being excited

"Well get the show on the road already" Bruce ordered "Time is money, and I want to see if my investments are worth it"

"Y-yes mister Wayne" Melissa said before turning to the intercom "Hiro-san is Izuku ready yet?"

**[With Izuku, Mei & Hiro]**

Izuku was currently in a full leather MotoGP racing suit.

It wasn't the most uncomfortable thing he's ever worn but it was kinda embarrassing because Mei told him to strip down to get into it

At least the suit was green and the helmet was his other favorite color red

"Oi Midori Pay attention" Mei got his attention by snapping her fingers in her face

"O-oh sorry Mei-san, Hiro-sempai" Izuku apologized "what were y-you saying?"

"We were telling you all the upgrades we made to your bike" Hiro said as he motioned towards the covered bike ready to reveal it

"Mind doing the honors" Hiro asked Izuku

Izuku nodded, gripping the fabric covering his bike and epically tore it off revealing everything that did and it looked awesome

"As you can see we fully upgraded everything" Mei told him "Hatsume trademark upgrades include Me removing the mirrors, cause I've seen how you drive and you don't use them. Building a new lightweight reinforced frame, High output exhaust, A red racing stripe, red grips and a red seat because it looks cool"

Izuku raised his eyebrow, Usually Mei would have done something… grander

"Oh, and I made a security system that connects to the Air Force Gloves and I tuned the Engine and doubled the horsepower" Mei added

'_There it is… Wait'_ Izuku questioned "A-air Force Gloves?"

"Oh Yeah" Mei dug through her bag and tossed Izuku a pair of gloves. The gloves are white gloves with green palms with brass vents at each knuckle, They also had this dual cuff mechanism "they activate when you do that flick attack thing"

Izuku moved his hands as if he was about to use a Delaware Smash causing the gloves to activate with the cuffs forming a funnel

"These babies are gonna let you direct air blasts, think of it as a cannon, instead of of a bomb" Mei told him "And you'll probably be breaking your fingers less"

"Keep it moving Hatsume" Hiro butted in "The Upgrades I made are much more useful, as you can see I replaced the tank with a one that looks the exact same but bulletproof"

"W-what about the new wheels?" Izuku asked pointing to the bright red solid rims and slick rubber tires

"I am so glad you asked, these are self-balancing wheels equipped with smart tires, that use built-in sensors to automatically change the tread of the tire depending on the terrain" Hiro explained

"Thats s-so cool Hiro-sempai" Izuku told him

"I know" Hiro replied letting the complement go straight to his head

"**[Hiro-san is Izuku ready yet?]"** Melissa asked through the intercom

"[He's ready]" Hiro quickly said before turning back to the green-haired boy

"The track that your going to be testing on is the radius of I-island to test max speed" Hiro told him "Oh and don't mind the drones"

"Now turn it on and go already" Mei ordered "I want to hear my baby roar"

"D-don't you mean 'purr'?" Izuku asked

"No" Mei told him

Izuku started the bike and just like Mei said it roared to life, replacing what was formally a growl at best

"Just Go Already!" Hiro shouted over the sound of the Motorcycle

Izuku nodded, putting on his helmet he drove his bike to the starting line in front of the observation room

**[Observation Room]**

"There he is" Bruce announced

"Izuku are you ready" Melissa asked through the intercom

"**R-ready when you are" **Izuku answered back

"Starting countdown" Melissa started the lights below, illuminating the track in its entirety "you may begin in T minus 60"

"Good Luck Nii-chan!" Eri exclaimed leaning over the control panel

"**Thank you Eri-chan" **Izuku thanked

"That's adorable" Kara gushed

**[Izuku]**

"**T minus 30…" **

Izuku took a deep breath and cracked knuckles

"**15…"**

He rolled his neck and shoulder to loosen them

"**5…"**

Placing both hands on the handlebars he revved the engine and started a burnout

"**GO!"**

Izuku shot off like a bat out of hell, already hitting a hundred miles per hour in less than five seconds. The green-haired boy actually having to activate full cowl to hold on as the wind hits his chest

The young hero could feel just how stable the ride became, so like the reasonable person he was he popped a wheelie at 110 to see how well the self-balancing wheels balance, he kept that front wheel up for a mile before putting it down

"**[Enough showing off already, keep the wheels down and punch it]" **Hiro's voice came through the helmet **"[I want to see how fast this baby goes]"**

"**[Ha! You said baby]" **Mei shouted

Izuku ignored Mei, bringing the twisted throttle even further and accelerated gradually bring himself 167MPH, the streaks of green static following him as he sped through the track

"**[can you give it any more than that Midori?]" **Mei asked

"I-i don't think so" Izuku answered keeping his hands steady

"**Then I'm just going to mark top speed at 167 miles per hour"** Melissa said

Izuku nodded even though no one could see him and proceeded to drive his bike at the speed to finish a lap around the track

"**[how about we try those new wheels]" **Hiro offered **"[Have you ever seen the 1988 classic dystopian sci-fi anime movie Akira?]"**

Izuku didn't even hesitate before slamming on both brakes to drop himself into a kinetic slide in one fluid motion then continuing to drive normally

"**[okay you have, how abou-]" **Hiro was sandly interrupted by Barbara

"**Ride Side Saddle Like Deadshot Is Shooting At You!" **the manic redhead shouted him

The green-haired boy swung a leg over the bike and shifted his body to hang off the right side of the motorcycle, trusting the bike to keep moving forward

After a mile, Izuku jumped back onto the bike and kept moving

"**Now do a wheelie" **Barbara continued, so izuku popped the front wheel upwards **"no the kind with the front wheel"**

"Y-you need to be more specific B-barbara-chan" Izuku responded as he dropped the front wheel and squeezed the brake to do what the Gotham girl told him

"**[Oi, Midori are you done chatting with your girlfriend yet because I think we're done]" **Mei asked

"[H-hai]" Izuku responded with a blush

**[Observation Room]**

Izuku got changed back to his normal clothes to meet up back with the rest of his team after ten minutes

"That Was Awesome!" Barbara almost tackled him as he entered

"Yes it was quite impressive" Diana told him

Eri came running to him so as the best Big brother he was he scooped her into his arms and smiled

"So h-how was your Nii-chan down there" Izuku asked

"You Were So Cool!" Eri Exclaimed

"Yeah greenie you rocked down there" Kara told him

The billionaire in the room decide to speak up "Glad to finally meet you kid"

"Oh My Gosh, Your Bruce Wayne!" Izuku said in surprise _'... and maybe Batman if my fan theory is correct'_

"See, this is what I was expecting when I walked up in here unannounced," Bruce told the room "excitement, surprise and fanboying"

"It's because you're kinda full of your self" Barbara told him bluntly

"And as you can see this one has ruined the most cutes guys for me" Zatanna announced never ever wasting an opportunity to make Izuku blush, she also took advantage of the 3in height difference between the Hero and the magician by hugging him from behind and rest her head on her shoulder

"Z-zee-chan!" the green-haired boy squealed

"Ha, and people call me a playboy" Bruce said

"N-no Its Not What It L-looks like" Izuku vehemently denied

"Kid I'm constantly surrounded by women want to jump my bones and I can count four in this room who want to do the same to you" the billionaire told him

Izuku again went crimson

"Either way, Millie I'm getting on my private jet back to Gotham" Bruce told the shield "I'll have my people talk to whoever here to continue investment, I don't know how long you're staying here kid but feel free to use the penthouse in the main tower just don't make too much of a mess"

"Why thank you" Zatanna thanked him, gladfully taking the keycard "And don't worry we'll be careful"

With that Bruce left and Izuku passed out after giving Eri to the magician

"[Who was that guy?]" Mei asked

**[much later, Main tower penthouse]**

The Young Justice team were now waiting in the penthouse living room, Mei had already left so they were now just the team and Hiro waiting for Karen, Barbara and Melisa to present the bumblebee suit MK2

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention" Melissa announced as she left one the rooms with Barbara shortly following after her

"May We Present To You The New, The Improved, Bumblebee!" the redhead exclaimed

On cue, Karen walked out into the living room in her suit, it was so much sleeker and form-fitting then the first suit actually showing off an hourglass figure, with the boots and gloves, shaped more aerodynamically, the antennas slimmer, the helmet without a strap holding the visor to it, and the wings and wrist controls held together without duct-tape and superglue.

"Karen, it is simply divine." Zee complimented

"Its really pretty" Eri told

"Battle armor befitting a true warrior" Diana exclaimed

"It looks awesome, kid" Kara told her

"It looks amazing Karen" Jessica said "What do you think Izuku…"

Izuku didn't answer

"Izuku?" Jessica turned to see the green-haired blushing up a storm

"I-I like i-it" he sputtered out

Karen matched his blush and decided to explain the features in her new suit "Well, um, we've added these thin-film photovoltaic modules to make the suit solar-powered."

"Courtesy of me" Hiro said triumphantly "I originally designed them to keep my RC toys charged, and they're sensitive enough to charge under the moonlight"

"Plus, they make her look like a bee." Barbara added

"I modified the wing mechanism so there's a more dulcet tone to the way they buzz." Karen turned around to flutter her wings

"Like A Bee!" Barbara jumped in

"And we're working on quartz prisms in the gauntlets that will emit an electrical sting." Melissa explained as Karen activated the stingers

"Like a cute… little… bee." Barbara was starting to annoy the short girl

"This leads us to my biggest upgrade yet" Karen stood up straight, steeling herself for dramatic pressing of a button of her gauntlet

Barbara mouthed a drumroll leading to Karen pressing the button and…

Shrinking…

"You shrunk... differently?" Kara questioned

"Essentially… yes" Melissa answered "Normally when Karen shrank she would lose mass due to how inefficient the shrinking tech on her old suit was"

"And now with the Mark 2 suit, efficiency grew exponentially allowing me to keep my mass when I shrink down" Karen added

"That Is Amazing" Diana told the shorter girl "What does mean?"

"Well um Izuku…" Karen called out to the green-haired boy "Can you hold out your hand?"

"H-hai" Izuku put his hands out for her and she landed in them, Karen has done this before but this time he noticed one thing that was incredibly noticeable "Y-your a lot heavier than n-normal"

"Nii-chan your not suppose to say that to a lady" Eri said over her brother's shoulder

Izuku's eyes widen "S-sorry Karen-chan I Didn't M-Mean T-To!"

"Izuku Its Okay, I know what you meant" Karen tried to calm him down

"You two are so adorable" Zatanna teased both of them

"Well um… with that done I was wondering if you like to come to eat dinner with me Izuku?" Melissa asked, pretty much asking out izuku to a date

"R-really?" the idea that a girl would ask him out not even close to entering his mind so he answers to be polite "I would l-love to we'd be able to c-catch up"

"That sounds divine" Zatarra said, knowing exactly what she doing "you'd be able to properly introduce yourself to the rest of us"

"Oh, I mea-" melissa tried to say something, but Hiro who wasn't really paying attention interrupted

"We could go get ramen" the toy collector said "we don't even have leave the central tower the restaurant I go is on the second floor"

"But tha-" Melissa was interrupted

"All right let's go gets some fancy noodles" Kara picked Izuku and Eri up at left

'_But I wanted to have Izuku to myself for tonight' _ Melissa sweat dropped while she followed everyone

Nothing of note really happened during the remainder of the team's stay other than Kara tossing a training robot into the stratosphere

**-(END)-**

Ch-3 is done

Originally it was only supposed to half the length… with that said let's continue to **things that never happened in cannon**

**-Izuku was shot with the Anti-quirk bullets and they didn't work on him, while all his quirks went berserk **

**-Izuku is polyglot being able to speak English, Spanish, French, and Japanese**

**-Izuku has theorized that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person, though doesn't realize that he's quirkless **

**-Hiro Okamura/ toy man was one of the students Aizawa expelled the year before the current class 1-A **

And now some Q & A:

**Gold Halldorson said: **Thighs are the best. You can argue with the truth

**My answer: **Amen

**Isom submitted a short answer essay prompt: **Not bad. Looking at these chapters we see a change in the canon of both stories. Honestly, I can't wait to see what else you change and if you are going to make a story you're own. While following a canon is a good base, keeping everything the same could make it predictable and boring.

With that in mind, I would like to see how Class 1A is doing without their resident cinnamon roll. Honestly, I'd like to see Monoma make fun of him, thinking he can get away with it, only to get knocked to the ground by a Class 1A member...preferably Bakugo. As for the others, I can see Denki and Mineta going wild with jealousy being surrounded by so many buxom, brutal babes with Mineta somehow crying blood. Of course, there could also be problems with the attack on the yakuza base. No doubt, he made a few angry, and with the uncoordinated attack, not only did Nighteye survive, I think, no doubt, there are bits of Overhaul's team still out there, and, most likely, are going to seek out vengeance. You don't just cross the Yakuza and get away unscathed.

The bit with Katsuki makes me wonder if sending Izuku away wasn't just about the exchange, was also for his safety, especially after word had potentially got out about Izuku having more than one quirk.

Now as for the harem, I don't see a lot of potential in the villains. Speaking of harems, a quick question about Tetsu. If Izuku falls to Soul Taker, would he meet the souls of the past users of One For All?

As for villain girls.

Leslie Willis - I can see her pranking leading to Izuku's figure being exposed. I can only imagine what would happen after that. Though she still sees him as a pranking victim.

Doris Zeul/Giganta - she'd probably only see Izuku as a nerd and pick on him. However, when he does stand up to her and actually manages to throw or hurt her, he actually earns her respect.

Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Given she's had a comic history as an anti-hero and is a current member of the bat family, I can see her having some potential. Given she loves to steal, she could find out about Izuku's large bank account and tries to rip him off using her feminine charm, but while Izuku is flustered he's not brain dead and slips her a fake card with no money on it. This trick, as well as enjoying making him blush, she begins to flirt and even fall for him later.

Carol Ferris/ Star Sapphire - This is where Izuku's good guy nature comes to work against him. While enjoying a snack at Sweet Justice on his own, so Diana won't steal it, he sees her crying at a table. Izuku talks to her and actually manages to talk some sense into her, albeit barely. During her attacking #HateTriangle, Jessica manages to break through her thick skull. She gives up on Hal, saying he's not worthy of her love and says her heart burns for another. Unfortunately, she looks right at Izuku, who realizes he's got another stalker. "Oh man, not another Himiko."

Poison Ivy - I don't see this working either. Her first love will always be her plants. However, using her mind control abilities could turn him into a one-sided love slave and turn him against the team.

Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - I could see this working, given she's friends with Barbara. I can see her flirting with Izuku whenever she gets, especially if she sees it getting under Bab's skin. He could even talk sense into her, about how being a villain is not a good idea, and being a hero can be pretty thrilling and adventurous too...though she may still be being used by Joker because we haven't seen him yet.

Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah - I don't see this working as well, but maybe have her animal half sense Izuku's alpha male potential, and would snuggle up to him. This could lead to him yelling, "Wha is with the villains in this city!?

**My answer:**

for how the UA students are doing without izuku. The Deku squad miss him, the Bakusquad with the expectation of katsuki miss him, Aizawa and recovery girl has one less headache to deal with, Nezu lost the only student who could actually challenge him in chess and class 1-B is pretty indifferent

's initial opinion on izuku has changed from a 'child who didn't deserve One-For-All' to 'someone who brought out One-For-All to it's fullest'

for what remains of Shie Hassaikai… maybe

idea for Izuku and Katsuki is one of realization for Izuku, to the point were when Katsuki calls Izuku 'Deku' the green-haired boy gets uncritically angry. I'll get more into it in other chapters

that izuku has the consciences of all the former users in him, soul taker might leave the last User of One-For-All in control of his body

6.I see a lot of harem potential with villains so allow me to counter all your points.

**-Leslie Willis/LiveWire:** I might wright her as a punk girl from an abusive home seeking help, possibly ending up living with Izuku

**-Doris Zeul/Giganta: **she will see Izuku as a nerd and will pick on him… at first. Considering that she pretty much treated like a guy at metropolis high, maybe izuku treating her politely could appeal to the part of her that wants to be treated like a lady

**-Selina Kyle/Catwoman: **I want to take from the 'chase' like elements that Batman and Catwoman had in the comics. Essentially from cat and mouse to lovers

**-Carol Ferris/ Star Sapphire:** considering that the obsession comes to the ring, maybe through some Deus ex machina Izuku is able to break the ring's control over her and the relationship grows from there

**-Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy:** I do see this working as a slow burn, izuku may have given her some katsudon as an olive branch and it grows from there, with Pam learning to use her plant powers to make the world a better place

**-Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn: **2 things I'm changing 1, I'm making her a lot smarter than what the show shows 2, her relationship with the joker from admiration to toxic dependence, so izuku could bond with her about getting rid of toxic relationships

**\- Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah: **this one I'm keeping secret because it be a huge spoiler


End file.
